


ɪ ᴅᴏɴ'ᴛ ᴋɴᴏᴡ ʜᴏᴡ ᴛᴏ ғᴇᴇʟ

by just_living_a_weird_life



Category: Outer Banks (TV)
Genre: Babies, Cuties, F/M, Fluff, Made For Each Other, Meant To Be, Multi, jj is a softie, john b is in love with sarah, kiara and jj are endgame, kiara wants to be there for jj, pope gets a girlfriend but she's a not so nice word
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:00:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23803492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_living_a_weird_life/pseuds/just_living_a_weird_life
Summary: "ⁱ ˡᵒᵛᵉ ʸᵒᵘ, ᵏⁱᵃʳᵃ""ʷʰᵃᵗ ᵗʰᵉ ʰᵉˡˡ ᵃʳᵉ ʸᵒᵘ ᵗᵃˡᵏⁱⁿᵍ ᵃᵇᵒᵘᵗ?"------------------ʲʲ ⁱⁿˢᵗᵉᵃᵈ ᵒᶠ ᵖᵒᵖᵉ.ᵐᵘˡᵗⁱ-ᶜʰᵃᵖᵗᵉʳ ˢᵗᵒʳʸ.
Relationships: JJ/Kiara (Outer Banks), Sarah Cameron/John B. Routledge
Comments: 4
Kudos: 111





	1. There For Me

**Author's Note:**

> Please read the tags. I watched outer banks when it first came out and I wasn't to happy about the ending although I love Kiara and Pope I love JJ and Kie more so is this my version of whatever this is.

_Kiara and JJ were walking towards the Cameron household when JJ stopped himself and turned around to face Kie._

_"I Love You" JJ spoke softly looking at Kie directly into the eyes._

_"What the hell are you talking about?" Kie said softly but looking confused as well._

_"I love you, I always have and I always will" JJ spoke stepping closer to Kie and taking her hands._

_"JJ, it's the drugs talking" Kie spoke looking up at him._

_"It's not the drugs Kie, I really love you, and I'm sorry about the way I acted before pretending like I didn't need help even though I did" JJ says poking down at Kie with softness in his eyes._

_"All that matters is that I know now and I'll help you in every way I can" Kie spoke stepping even closer to JJ making them a few inches apart._

_"And that's why I love you Kie, you're alway there for us when we need you, you're always there for me. JJ spoke closing the gap between him and Kie and pressing his lips to hers._

_A minute had passed until Kie pulled away from JJ and spoke up._

_"We need to get back to the others" She said looking up at JJ and smiling at him._

_"But weren't we on a mission?" JJ asks slightly blushing"_

_"That's not what you were saying a minute ago when you decided to kiss me" Kie spoke shoving him lightly._

_"Okay, I get your point, and besides we can just think of a plan tomorrow, It's getting late anyway and I need some sleep" JJ says rubbing his eyes._

_"Are you sure you'll be okay going home because you can stay at my house if you need too" Kie says looking at him with worry in her eyes._

_"I'll be fine and if something happens you'll be the first person to know" JJ says hugging her tightly._

_\------------------------_

_It was a around 11:30pm when Kie heard a knock on her window._

_She slowly got up and rubbed her eyes before she went to go check who it was._

_"JJ?" Kie questioned. "What happened?"_

_"My dad, he was drinking and he was upset and he got mad at me and he hit me and he kept hitting me until he got tired and passed out in the couch" JJ said with tears slowly rolling out of his eyes._

_Kie opened the window so that JJ could come in and once he was in the room she wrapped him a big hug._

_"Kie, I'm fine but I do need a place to stay" JJ says as she pulls out of Kiara's embrace._

_"You know you can always stay with me" Kie says walking away and getting some extra blankets from her closet and sets the on the bed._

_"What about your parents?" JJ asks following her. "I know they're not exactly fond of me"_

_"They don't have to find out" Kie says simply._

_"Wow Kie, never knew you for the secret type" JJ says smirking._

_"Never knew you to be the knock on a girls window type" Kie says climbing into her bed._

_"Woah, where am I going to sleep?" JJ asks._

_"In the bed" Kie says._

_"But aren't you like afraid I'm going to try something" JJ asks confused._

_"Nope, now get in the bed" Kie says turning on her side to face JJ._

_"If you say so" JJ says taking his shirt off and climbing into the bed directly looking at Kie._

_"You sleep shirtless?" Kie asks._

_"Yeah, it makes me feel more comfortable" JJ says as he was watches Kie's eyes go lower until they're focused on one spot. "Hey, my eyes are up here"_

_"When did this happen?" Kie asks pointing to a bruise on JJ's stomach._

_"It's nothing, it's from a while ago" JJ says trying to make up an excuse._

_"It doesn't look like it" Kie says knowing he's lying._

_"Kie, it's nothing and besides I'm fine, don't you see this huge smile on my face" JJ says as he starts to cry._

_"JJ, please don't cry" Kie says._

_"What else am I supposed to do, my dad doesn't want me, nobody wants me, I'm useless and there's nothing I can do about it." JJ says as he falls into Kie's arms sobbing._

_"JJ, you're not useless, and people do want you" Kie says rubbing his back._

_"Who wants me because last time I checked everybody hated me" JJ screams._

_"I don't hate you, JJ, if anything, I love you and I'm sorry for not saying it back to you but it's true I do love you and I want you" Kie says looking at JJ._

_"I love you too" JJ says looking at Kie and then kissing her._

_"Hey, we need to get some sleep alright, we've had a pretty long night, don't you think?" Kie says pulling away from JJ._

_"Yeah, see you in the morning" JJ says kissing her cheek and closing his eyes._   
_\----------------------_

_Kie wakes to someone knocking on her door. She hurries up and opens it so she doesn't wake JJ because he is not a happy person when people wake him up._

_"Sarah, what are you doing here?" Kie asks opening the door to reveal Sarah but not too much so that she doesn't reveal a sleeping JJ who is still shirtless._

_"Your mom let me in, told her we have a big day planned" Sarah says._

_"Do we have a big day planned? Because if we do I'm too tired for it because I had long night last night" Kie says rubbing her eyes._

_"Come on it'll be fun and by the way have you seen JJ?" Sarah asked._

_That question was a shocker to Kie because she knew exactly where JJ was. In her bed shirtless. But she couldn't tell Sarah that, and even though nothing happened Sarah would make it a big deal because" Pogues don't make on Pogues."_

_" You know, I haven't even seen him, did you try John B and the boys boys? " Kie asks obviously lying._

_She would have gotten away with it if JJ wasn't such a loud snorer._

_"What's the sound?" Sarah asked now curious._

_"Oh it's nothing, probably just a duck or something" Kie lied again._

_"Doesn't sound like a duck" Sarah asked pressuring Kie into telling her what it really was._

_"Fine" Kie finally broke. "It's JJ, his dad got into him bad yesterday and he needed a place to stay and I told him he could stay here"._

_"I knew it" Sarah says clapping her hands._

_"Look, don't even think about telling the rest the boys about this" Kie says. "Now go back to youye house, it's only 7:00 in the morning and I'm tired so I'm going back to sleep, we'll see you guys at 12"._

_"Okay fine" Sarah walking down the stairs and leaving the house._

_Kie climbed back into bed and closed he eyes but not before she felt JJ wrap his arm around her waist and pull her closer_ to him".


	2. You're Finally Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read the notes so that you can fully understand this chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let's pretend that those last few episodes didn't happen and the Pogies host another party at the boneyard. Also this was rushed so it's probably not as good as the last chapter but you're to leave comments so that I can try and make it better.

_Kie and JJ were getting dressed so that they could go meet their friends. Apparently they had 'big plans' today but Kie and JJ had no idea what those big plans were._

_"Kie, do you have any idea what we're doing today?" JJ asked stepping out of the bathroom fully clothed._

_"All I know is that we have 'big plans'" Kie said turning around to face JJ._

_"How do you know that?" He asked._

_"Sarah came over earlier this morning and told me" Kie says putting her shoes on._

_"Oh that's cool, I guess" JJ says frowning._

_"JJ, I didn't tell her about us" Kie states looking up at him._

_"There's an us?" JJ asks surprised._

_"Yes, there's an us JJ, and if you haven't figured that out by now, you're clueless" Kie says standing up._

_"Well then, I guess there's only more one thing I need to do" JJ says getting on one knee. "Kie, will you officially be my girlfriend" JJ asks holding his hand out._

_"Of course, I will" Kie says taking JJ's hands, pulling him up, and kissing him. "But is it okay if we keep this a secret, because I just want to enjoy this before the others find out"_

_"Whatever you want, I'm fine with it" JJ says pulling Kie into a kiss._   
_\---------------------_   
_"Guys, where are Kie and JJ?" John B asks getting impatient._

_"We were at the Wreck helping my dad out but we're here now." JJ says walking up with Kie to their group of friends in a circle._

_"We have big plans today" John B said yelling._

_"And what are these big plans?" Kie asks clearly annoyed._

_"We're throwing a party at the cut today and everybody's invited" Sarah and John B scream._

_"That sounds fun and all but don't you remember what happened last time we threw a party at the cut?" Kie asks definitely annoyed._

_"Everything'll be fine, if JJ and John B can keep their anger in check, right boys?" Sarah asks._

_"Yes" John B and JJ said in unison._

_"Great, let's go get this party started" John B said walking towards the boneyard._

_"I promise I'll be good" JJ whispers to Kie making her smile._   
_\--------------------_   
_Everyone arrived at the party and they all started to mingle having a great time until the Kooks showed up._

_"Hey, Rafe, look it's gunner boy" Topper said to Rafe pointing at JJ._

_"Topper, we came here to have fun and party and to get Sarah so I suggest you play nice" Rafe says taking another sip of drink._

_"No, dude you came here to try and fuck with Kie because you're still upset that she wants to hang out with the Pogues and not you, and how many drinks have you had anyway?" Topper asks._

_"I've only had 4 and besides I know how to handle my alcohol" Rafe said as he slurred some of his words._

_"If you say so man, and I'm telling you to go shoot your shot with Kiara while she's alone so you don't have to talk to her Pogue friends" Topper said walking._

_Rafe wanted to do that but he thought he would have a better chance of talking to Kiara when she's with her friends because then he couldn't get rejected. So he walked over to where Kiara was._

_"Hey, Kie" Rafe spoke trying to look as sober as possible as he could even though he wasn't._

_"What do you want, Rafe? " Kie spoke annoyance in her voice._

_"I was wondering if I could take you out for dinner some time, get you back into the old Kool habits" Rafe said shooting his shot._

_"We've been through this already Rafe, I don't like you so fuck off" Kiara said getting up and walking away to go hang out with JJ, Pope, and John B._

_Sure Enough, Rafe wasn't going to let her go away just like that so he followed her._

_"Come on, Kie you don't want to hang out with these Lowlifes, they're messing up your reputation" Rafe said walking towards her._

_"Just go away, Rafe" Kie yelled._

_"No" Rafe screamed grabbing Kiara's arm and squeezing it tight so that she couldn't get out of his hold._

_"Rafe, let me go, you're hurting me" Kie squealed starting to cry._

_JJ was the first to notice what was going on between his girlfriend and Rafe._

_"Let go of her Rafe" JJ yelled marching towards Rafe._

_"No, this bitch decided to join the other team, she betrayed the Kooks" Rafe yelled._

_JJ snapped. He punched Rafe as soon as he called Kiara a Bitch._

_"JJ, stop" Kie yelled._

_Rafe wasn't focused on JJ, he was more focused on Kiara, so instead of him hitting JJ back he went up to Kiara and punched her in the stomach._

_"Bitch" He spat._

_Kiara fell to the ground and Sarah rushed over to make sure she was okay while JJ went after Rafe._

_"What, what are you gonna do, pull a gun on me?" Rafe laughed._

_JJ didn't respond. He punched and kept punching him until Pope pulled him off._

_"That's enough man, me and John B will be take care of him" Pope said._

_JJ left Rafe alone with Pope and John B knowing they were gonna give him a good beat down and went to go check on Kiara._

_When JJ got to Kiara, Sarah was comforting her but when Sarah saw JJ she walked away because she knew that JJ and Kiara needed some alone time._

_As soon as JJ sat down next to Kiara, she fell into his chest sobbing because of the pain. JJ didn't know what to do she he rubbed her back and kept telling her it was okay._

_A few minutes later the crying had stopped and JJ realized that Kie was asleep._

_John B and Pope and Sarah had just arrived._

_"John B, do you think we could stay at your house? , because I know that Kie doesn't want to go home and then tell her parents what happened" Sarah asked._

_"Actually, Sarah, I'm just gonna take her to my house" JJ said._   
_\--------------------------------_   
_Kiara woke up with her head flat on JJ's chest._

_"Hey, you're finally awake" JJ said smiling down at Kiara._

_"Where am I?" Kie asked rubbing her eyes._

_"You're in my room, but before you say anything, my dad left to go to Florida with some chick he met online, so you're fine here and safe" JJ said kissing her forehead. "Anyways how are you feeling?"_

_"My stomach hurts like hell, but other than that, I think I'm fine" Kie said laying her head back down on JJ's chest. "You don't mind right?"_

_"It's fine Kie, anything that make you feel better, and I'll see you in the morning" JJ said giving her a kiss goodnight._

_Shortly after Kie fell asleep, JJ pulled a blanket over the both of them. He made sure it was a fuzzy blanket because he knew that Kie loved those kind of blankets. He started to doze off to sleep but not before he told Kie that he loved her._

_"I Love You" JJ spoke softly into her ear._

_"I love you too" Kiara spoke back surprising JJ but that was enough to make him rest his head on Kie's and fall fast asleep._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You're free to leave comments so that I can improve the story.


	3. Stop Staring At Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a soft chapter kinda until the end.

_It was an under statement to say that nobody noticed JJ and Kie's chemistry. But it was true nobody did notice their chemistry, only expect for Sarah but that was only because Kie had told her that JJ needed a place to say but not much more._

_One thing about Kie and JJ is that they were incredibly secretive about them two dating. They had agreed to keep their hands off of each other or to a minimum when they were with their friends. But when they were alone it was a completely different story. Like right now, Kie and JJ were making out on Kie's queen sized bed. After being outside all day with no touching each other so that their friends didn't suspect anything, it made them want to touch each other more when they were alone together, but not in a dirty way or anything._

_It also meant that JJ would give hickeys in the most open spots, such as her neck, and even her shoulder. Kie wasn't mad about it, but she wasn't happy about it either because then she to make up some stupid excuse to their friends. She told JJ to stop but he couldn't it was one of his very bad habits._

_"JJ, you're doing it again" Kie spoke giggling as JJ continued to suck on her neck._

_"I'm sorry babe, I can't help it" JJ says getting off of her neck and starting to tickle her._

_"JJ stop" Kie speaks giggling on between words._

_"Ow" Kie winced holding her side where Rafe punched her._

_"Shit, Kie, I'm sorry, are you alright?" JJ asked holding Kie's side as well._

_"Yeah, I'll be fine" Kie says rubbing her side._

_"If you want, I can totally rough up Rafe for you" JJ says trying to make her smile._

_"It's fine, JJ and besides I don't need you getting another black eye for me" Kie says touching JJ's eye that was covered in a deep black bruise._

_"It's just a black eye, Kie" JJ spoke._

_"No it's not, maybe if I had just said yes to going out with Rafe, you wouldn't have a black eye" Kie spoke not wanting to look at JJ._

_"Kie, please don't blame this on yourself, you not going out with Rafe isn't your fault it was his and mine, maybe if I didn't punch him then I wouldn't have a black eye" JJ spoke hoping that Kiara would look at him._

_Another thing about JJ and Kie is that no matter what they were always there for each other. They never ever let one person fully take the blame of situations like this one. They would even end up in arguments about whose fault is was and then they would make up in the sweetest way possible, hugs and kisses. Just like right now they were literally hugging and kissing._

_"So, what are we gonna do today? , because I'm bored" Kie asked pulling away from JJ trying to catch her breath._

_"Probably go over to John B's place and see what everyone's up too, if that's what you want to do?" JJ asked Kie getting up from Kie's bed reaching out his hand so that she could take it._

_"Sure, that sounds fun" Kie said grabbing JJ's hand._   
_\-----------------_   
_Everybody was sat in a circle in John B's backyard playing another round of truth or dare. It was now Kie's turn._

_"Truth or Dare?" Pope asked._

_"Truth" Kie spoke simply._

_"Who have you that hickey?" Pope asked out of curiosity._

_Shit. Kie wasn't expecting that question. She quickly glanced at JJ who had the same look on his face. She quickly thought of an excuse that would probably shock the hell out of all of her friends, especially Sarah._

_"Uh, Topper gave it to me" Kie said._

_Everyone was shocked and definitely trying to picture that picture it in their heads. Even JJ was trying to._

_"What, you guys wanted the truth, and I gave it to you" Kie said even though she was lying._

_"Great, moving on, JJ, truth or dare?" Sarah asked still trying to get the picture of Kie and her ex-boyfriend out of her head even though there was nothing to picture._

_"Dare" JJ said ready for anything his friends could throw at him._

_"I dare you to kiss Kie" Sarah said._

_"That's it?" JJ asked surprised that, that was the only she wanted him to do._

_"Yeah, is that a problem?" Sarah asked._

_"Yeah, that's a problem, no Pogue on Pogue making" JJ argued even though he knew him and Kie had broken that rule several times already._

_"That rule's dumb anyways, just do it, I won't mind" Kie says making everyone turn their heads to face her again for the second time._

_"You're the one who made the rule" Sarah says._

_"Alright, and I said it's dumb, now are you gonna do your dare or not JJ?" Kie demanded rather than asked._

_JJ didn't want to upset Kie any further than what she was now so he quickly kissed her and then sat back down in his spot._

_"Truth or Dare, Pope?" John B asked._

_"Dare" Pope responded._

_"I dare you to jump in the lake only in your boxers" John B said._

_As soon as John B finished his sentence Pope was already in the water._

_"Wait for us, Pope" Kie yelled taking off her clothes to reveal her Bikini underneath._

_JJ had seen Kie in a bikini multiple times but that was when they were only friends but now that they were dating he saw her in a brand new light. Sexy is all he could think until Kie knocked him upside the head._

_"Stop staring at me and get in the water" Kie said as she jumped into the lake._

_JJ took his shirt off and did the same._

_Everybody was splashing water at each other and diving into the lake. They were all having so much fun._

_Nobody was prepared for what happened next though._

_Gunshots._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffhanger or at least I think it was a cliffhanger but the next chapter is going to be spicy.


	4. Gunshots

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm actually use the shows storyline so that it makes sense because I realized I wasn't and im going too because i want too.

_Everyone stopped what they were doing at that moment when they heard Gunshots._

_"What the hell was that?" A scared Kie spoke._

_"I think they were gunshots" JJ said as he got out of the lake and helped Kie up._

_"Kie, where the fuck are you?" A voice yelled._

_"Shit, it's Rafe" Kie whispered. "He must still be upset about the party"_

_"So he tries to kill us" John B exclaimed._

_'Kie, where are you?" Rafe yelled getting closeer to where they were._

_"JJ, do you still have your gun?" Kie asked._

_"No, you told me to get rid of it" JJ said._

_Everything went quiet for a while scaring the friend group until Rafe came out of the shadows pointing his gun towards Kiara._

_"I thought I told you to stop hanging out with these freaks" Rafe spoke angrily towards Kiara._

_However, Kiara wasn't scared._

_"You did but I don't have to listen to you" Kiara said putting her hands down and kneeling Rafe in the balls._

_Rafe fell down to the ground screaming just like when Pope and John B had beat him up at the party. JJ grabbed Rafe's collar and dragged him into John B's house pinning him against the wall._

_"Rafe, I swear to god if you come around Kiara one more time, I will fucking end you" JJ said punching Rafe over and over again until Kie pulled him off while Rafe slumped to the floor._

_"JJ, look at me" Kie said to a fuming JJ._

_JJ picked up his eyes and made them meet Kie's._

_"Calm down" She spoke in a quiet voice._

_Hearing Kie's voice immediately calmed down._

_"Can I at least take him to the police station?" JJ asked._

_"They won't believe you,but we can take him to his father." Kie said._

_"Fine" JJ agreed hugging Kie._

_Kie loved when JJ hugged her, his arms always made her feel safe in any situation. And as a bonus she was the only one who got hugs like these. Perks of being JJ's girlfriend._   
_\--------------------_   
_JJ and Kie had bought Rafe back to his dad and before they even left the Cameron household they heard Ward screaming at the top of his lungs at Rafe._

_"I need to go to my house" JJ said suddenly._

_"For what?" Kie asked._

_"Clothes, and some more stuff" JJ answered._

_"I'll come with" Kie said grabbing JJ's hands and embracing them with hers._

_"Are you sure, my dad's not exactly the nicest person" JJ half-joked._

_"I'm sure and I've got a big strong boyfriend to protect me" Kie says smiling at JJ._

_"You're right about that" JJ says walking up the stairs to enter his house or rather his dad's house because after he gets what he has to get he's never coming back again._

_"Ready?" Kie asked JJ._

_"Ready" JJ said pushing the door open only to be met with the annoying face of his father._

_"JJ, look at you, finally bringing a girl home" Luke exclaimed._

_"Her name's Kie, Dad" JJ said walking past his dad and holding on to Kie's hand tightly on the way to his room._

_"JJ, what's wrong?" Kie asked._

_"The longer we're here, the longer we'll talk to him, and the longer it'll be until we leave and I don't want to put you through that" JJ says packing all his clothes and the rest of his things in 2 backpacks._

_"Okay, but how are you gonna tell him you're leaving?" She asked._

_JJ didn't think of that. He only thought of getting out of the house. If his dad knew he was leaving he would go batshit crazy and do God knows what._

_"I don't have to tell him, I can sneak out through the back door" JJ days getting ready to leave._

_"JJ, you should just tell him" Kie says._

_"Even if I do, I can't tell him I'm staying with you because he would probably fucking go to your house or something" JJ argued back._

_"So tell him you're staying at a friend's house for a couple of days, it's not like you're lying or anything, you are staying at a friend's house just not for a couple days" Kie suggests._

_"Alright" JJ says grabbing Kies' hand just in case anything happens._

_They leave JJ's room to find a passed out Luke on the couch with a beer bottle in her hand._

_"Looks like we don't have to tell him after all" JJ says walking out the door._   
_\--------------------_   
_JJ and Kie were walking into Kie's house when her parents had asked her why JJ was here._

_"He's staying" Kie said before her parents could object and walking up the stairs to her room still holding JJ's hand._

_"So, when are you gonna tell your parents that I'm living here now?" JJ asked laughing._

_"I'll talk to them about it in the morning" Kie yelled from the bathroom._

_Kie stepped out from the bathroom only in a shirt, bra, and underwear._

_"Are you seriously going to wear that and not expect to try anything?" JJ asked walking over to Kie._

_"Yeah and if you do there's always a window I could push you out off" Kie said walking away from JJ and climbing into their bed._

_"Very funny" JJ faked laugh climbing into the bed right after her._

_"I think we should tell them" Kie said unexpectedly shocking JJ._

_"Really, How?" JJ asked._

_"That's a surprise" Kie said._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Kie texted me and told me to meet her and JJ at The Wreck" John B said to Sarah and Pope._

_"I wonder what for" Pope said._

_When they turned the corner they saw Kie and JJ inside of the restaurant._

_"Why did you guys want us to meet you here?" Pope asked getting closer to the restaurant only to realize that JJ and Kie were full on making out at a table._

_"Get a room" John B and Sarah exclaimed._

_Once JJ and Kie realized their friends were there they broke apart._

_"We're dating" JJ blurted out._

_"Geez, JJ we were supposed to let it in easy" Kie said giggling._

_"Sorry" JJ said shrugging his shoulders._

_"But, yeah what he said" Kie said pointing to JJ._

_"Not surprised" John B, Pope and Sarah all said._

_"Great" JJ and Kie said going back to making out._

_"JJ, get your hand off of my daughter and come help me in this kitchen" Kara's dad yelled joking._

_"Yes, Sir" JJ yelled back running to the kitchen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm actually use the shows storyline so that it makes sense because I realized I wasn't and im going too because i want too.


	5. Bulletproof Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sure by now you guys have realized I update this story everyday and every chapter has 1,000 words or more and that's because the number of chapters there are the amount of words there are. Like if there are 5 chapters there are 5,000 words. Something like that but anyways enjoy.

_Kie and JJ had talked to Kie's parents about JJ staying in their home. Mostly because he agreed to do a shift at the wreck every week. They let him stay in Kie's bedroom as long as nothing happened._

_Kie was currently waiting for JJ to end his shift so that they could meet up with John B and the rest of her friends._

_"I'm finished" JJ said walking towards Kie and pulling her into a kiss._

_"Great, now give me a piggyback ride" Kie said jumping on JJ's back._

_"Yeah, sure anything for the princess" JJ says carrying Kiara on his back all the way to John B's house._

_"What's the emergency, John B?" Kie asks when her and JJ arrive at his house._

_"The gold, we were so focused on having fun and getting into fights that we forgot about the gold" John B said pacing back and forth on his back porch._

_"Shit, that's right, we were looking for gold" JJ curses still holding on to Kie so that's she doesn't fall._

_"Well, do you have a plan?" Kie asks hopping down from JJ's back and walking over to John B._

_"Glad you asked" John B said pulling out a paper with very careful instructions._

_"Yeah, so no" Kie said plainly._

_"It's a solid bulletproof plan" John B said._

_"John B, the only thing you wrote on here was cold up with a good plan so Kie doesn't yell at me" Kie said coldly._

_"Yeah, like I said, bulletproof plan" John B said somewhat serious._

_"I agree with Kie, you can't just rush into a place, without a plan" Sarah says._

_"Alright, just give me time to come up with something" John B says walking into his house._

_"Well, what the hell are we supposed to do?" Sarah and Kie yell._

_No repsonse._

_"What are we going to do?" Kie asked Sarah._

_"I don't know, probably just wait on John B" Sarah responds._

_"Knowing John B that's gonna take forever!" Kie exclaims._

_JJ could tell that Kie was bored and wanted to do something fun._

_"Maybe we could-" Kie was cut off as JJ picked her up and spun her in circles._

_"JJ, what the hell?" Kie laughs hitting him on the back._

_"You do realize me and Pope are still here right" Sarah says feeling like a third wheel._

_"I have and idea, since your actual boyfriend is busy why don't you let Pope be your substitute boyfriend unt John B is finished" JJ suggested still holding Kie who was dangling in the air._

_"Yeah, that way you won't feel like a third wheel" A dizzy Kie says._

_"What do you think Pope?" Sarah asks._

_"Sounds cool" Pope says with no emotion in his voice or face._

_"Great, Pope grab Sarah and follow me and Kie" JJ says putting Kie on his back and running to who knows where._

_"I'm Sorry, Sarah" Pope says doing the same thing to Sarah that JJ had done to Kie._

_"Where the hell are we, JJ" Kie asked._

_"The beach" JJ says grabbing a surfboard._

_"Yes" Kie says starting to take her clothes off to reveal a bikini and grabbing a surfboard._

_"Pope, Sarah you guys want in on this competition" JJ asked them._

_"Hell, yeah" Pope and Sarah exclaim grabbing surfboards and running in the water._

_"That's not fair, you guys got a headstart" Kie and JJ say running in after them._

_Everyone knows JJ is the best surfer every, Kie comes in second, and Pope third, but Sarah, well no one actually knows because they hadn't been around her king enough to find out if she was a good surfer._

_Unfortunately for JJ his girlfriend had picked up on some of his skills and had ended up beating him and every one else at the competition._

_"Okay, guys that was fun and all but we need to get back to John B's so that we can get the gold out of the lady's house tonight" Kie says putting her clothes back on._

_"Oh, come on Kie why must you be so serious?" JJ asked getting out of the water and shaking his hair which had a lot of water in it._

_"JJ, stop" Kie yelled walking away from him._

_"Princess, it was a joke I'm sorry" JJ says running after Kie._

_"Looks like trouble in Paradise" Sarah and Pope say laughing._   
_\--------------------_   
_"John B, did you come up with a plan?" Kie asks walking into his dad's office._

_"Yeah" John B says giving Kie the paper._

_Kie anylazes the paper and it's not that bad just as few mess ups but it could work well._

_"Yeah, this'll work" Kie says handing the paper back to John B._

_"Kie" JJ's voice rang through the house. "It was a joke, I didn't meant to hurt your feelings"_

_Kie followed JJ's voice and stepped in front of him._

_"My feelings aren't hurt doucebag and I'm not mad just disappointed" Kie says trying not to laugh._

_"Why are you disappointed?" JJ asks._

_"Because that was like a really bad apology" Kie says looking up at JJ._

_"I'm sorry that I didn't take you seriously when you said we had to go to John Bvs house and I'm sorry that I splashed water on you and I'm sorry for being a jerk" JJ said on one knee hoping Kie would forgive him._

_"That was much better" Kie says to JJ pulling him up off the floor so that she was now looking up at him. "Now come here you jerk" Kie said pulling JJ in for a kiss._

_"Okay, now we can get started on the plan" JJ said taking Kie's hand and pulling her into John B's dad's office._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Everybody dressed in black" John B yelled from the drivers seat._

_"Yes" They shouted in unison._

_John B parked the van outside of the house and then got out. Before they put their plan in motion, John B had thanked everyone that they were here._

_Their first move was to get into the basement to get the gold._

_They ran towards the house but were stopped._

_"Shit, motion sensors" John B exclaimed._


	6. ᴀ ᴘᴀʀᴛ ᴏғ ᴛʜᴇ ғᴀᴍɪʟʏ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just realized that this story is out of order and I feel so dumb but if I fixed it it would still be messed up so I'm just gonna leave it as it is.

_They had found one gold bar which meant there were probably a hundred more but they only got one because the boys decided to fool around and John B almost died in the well._

_"We did it guys, we got gold" John B screamed as he got out in the van._

_"We got one bar, JB" Sarah said slapping JB on the arm. "Maybe if you and the boys weren't so idiotic, we would've gotten more" She exclaimed._

_"At least we got something" John B argued._

_"He's right Sarah, we could've come out empty-handed" Kie spoke agreeing with John B._

_"Kie, do you not remember the part where your boyfriend almost dropped JB" Sarah spoke annoyed but happy._

_"I do but even I can't stop JJ from acting like a JJ, right babe?" Kie said asking JJ if she was right._

_"Right, I can't be stopped, I am a menace" JJ said doing very bad karate._

_"A menace who needs to take Karate lessons" Kie laughs grabbing JJ's hand to stop him from doing his "karate"._

_"Okay, everybody go home get some rest, and then meet up at my place so we can discuss what we should do" John B stated simply driving everybody home._

_"Wait, JJ you're going back to your house" Kie asks worried._

_"I need to make things right with my dad before he does something he's going to regret" JJ says turning to Kie._

_"Okay, just promise me you're going to be careful and safe" Kie said worry in her eyes and her voice._

_"I Promise" JJ days giving Kie a kiss on the cheek and walking into his house._

_\--------------------_   
_Kie had stayed up all night waiting for JJ to come back to her house safe. No bruises, no blood, no tears. Just JJ._

_Knock._

_Kie jumped from the couch and ran to the door anxious because she been waiting for JJ for so long. She opened the door and there JJ was, no bruises, no blood, no tears. Just JJ._

_Kie jumped into JJ's arms so happy that he was okay._

_"Kie, you gotta let go of me, I can't breathe" JJ spoke patting Kie's back for reassurance but so so that she could let him go so that he could live to kiss her._

_"Sorry, I was just really worried" Kie said letting go of JJ._

_"I promised I would be fine and I am" JJ said walking into the house and closing the door._

_"I know-" Kie was saying but got cut off by a yawn._

_"Did you stay up all night waiting for me" JJ asked Kie as he sat down on the couch motioning Kie to come sit down next him._

_"Yeah" Kie answered sitting on the couch and resting her head on JJ's chest as JJ wrapped an arm around Kiara._

_"I love you" JJ said to Kiara who was already fast asleep._

_JJ smiled at his view and rested his head on Kiara's falling asleep along with her._

_Kiara's parents had came downstairs to see JJ and Kiara. Their daughter looked truly happy at the moment and they finally realized why she decided to hang out around the Pogues. Because they meant something to her and because she cares about them, not because she feels pity, but because they're there for her when the Kooks aren't._

_Kiara's mom put a blanket over Kiara and JJ and turned the living room light off._

_"He's good for her" Kiara's dad said to his wife._

_"I know, maybe we should keep him around" The mom spoke walking back up to the stairs to her bedroom._   
_\--------------------_   
_Kie and JJ were awaken too very good smelling bacon which meant that her parents had cooken breakfast._

_They made their way into the kitchen and sat down at the table._

_"What's the occasion?" Kie asked confused._

_"We realized that we never actually gave JJ a proper introduction into our home and we realized that breakfast and a nice day out would fix that" Kie's mom said bringing Kie and JJ a plate food filled with pancakes, sausages, eggs, toasts, grits, bacon and a glass of orange juice._

_"That's super nice of you Mrs C. " JJ said digging into his food like he had never eaten a day in his life before._

_"Oh, it's no problem JJ, you're family now" Kie's mom said drinking her glass of orange juice._

_"This is great and all mom but are you sure you're not doing this to suck up to me for Midsummer?" Kie asked sure that this was her mother's plan._

_"Nonsense, honey" Me and your father are doing this for you and JJ._

_"Sure you are" Kie said starting to eat her breakfast while JJ was chugging down his orange juice._

_Kie pulled out her phone and texted JB telling him that her and JJ couldn't make it because her parents had planned a family day._

_"What do you have planned for today?" A fu JJ asked Kara's mom._

_"We're going to look at some empty spaces that we could buy for some restaurants and since you have such good taste we would ask you to pick one out for us" Kiara's mom responded._

_"Cool, that sounds fun" JJ said getting up from the table. "But, I've gotta change my clothes"._

_"Me too" Kie said._

_"JJ, you seriously don't believe this, do you? Kie asked coming into her room pissed off._

_" No but if it'll get your parents off of my back about being a Pogue then I'll believe anything I have too" JJ says putting his new shirt on._

_"Okay, good you don't believe them but I bet you they're sucking up to us for midsummers" Kie says getting a change of clothes out of her dresser._

_"Probably" JJ mumbles from the bathroom while he brushes his teeth._

_Kie put her change of clothes and walked in the bathroom so that she could brush her teeth along with JJ._

_"Ready to get this over with?" Kie asked JJ._

_"Sure am" JJ said high fiving Kie as they started to walk down the stairs._


	7. 🅜🅘🅓🅢🅤🅜🅜🅔🅡🅢

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is so out of order, it's hilarious but anyways here is my version of Midsummers and chapter 7.

_"Mom, I cannot wear this, I look like a burgoise pig" Kie complained to her mom about the stupid dress she was wearing._

_"Kiara, it's just a dress" Anna tried to reason with her daughter._

_"Yeah, a dress I don't like" Kie argued. "I'm not wearing this mom and you can't make me"_

_"All right fine you don't have to wear that dress but you have to wear a dress" Anna said walking out Kie's room._

_"Yes" Kie screamed hurrying up and taking her ugly dress off and putting a tanktop and short on._

_"What are you so excited about?" JJ asked walking into their room._

_"I get to pick out my own outfit for Midsummers" Kie said turning around to see JJ sitting on their bed._

_"Well, what are you going to wear?" he asked._

_"I'm not sure yet but I'll probably find something in my closet" Kie says opening her closet._   
_\--------------------_   
_"What about this?" Kie asked walking out of her closet in a short black dress with sequins on the back._

_"Hot damn" JJ spoke literally drooling over his girlfriend._

_"I'm guessing that's a yes" Kie said walking over to the mirror to see how she looked while JJ was still staring._

_"You look hot" JJ said walking up behind her and wrapping his hands around her waist._

_"Oh, you're finally done drooling over me" Kiara stated as she applied her lipstick._

_"It's not my fault, you decided to wear this dress" JJ argues back._

_"Enough about me, we need to get you a suit" Kiara said turning around in JJ's arms and patting his chest._

_"Kie, I seriously don't have to go to this thing, do I?" JJ asked groaning even though he knew he was going whether he wanted to go to or not._

_"Yes you do, you're my date" Kie says walking out the closet with a brand new suit that complimented her dress perfectly._

_"But Rafe is gonna be there and I don't wanna do something I'll regret" JJ complained._

_"You'll be fine, now try this on" Kie said handing JJ the suit so that he could go in the bathroom and change._

_JJ stepped out about 5 minutes later with a smile on his face._

_"Why are so smiley?" Kiara asked looking up from her phone to see a smiling JJ._

_"Because in this suit I'll look hotter than all the other guys there" JJ said smirking._

_"Keep telling that to yourself" Kie said getting up from her bed._

_"Promise me you won't get into a fight tonight" Kie said to to JJ._

_"You know I can't do that" JJ said looking at Kie._

_"Promise me" Kie said._

_"I promise" JJ said._

_"Look at the lovebirds" Anna said as JJ and Kiara walked down the stairs holding hands like they were going to prom._

_Kiara's dad even took pictures._

_\--------------------_   
_Kie and JJ met up with the rest of their friends at Midsummer and of course Pope was on grill duty. Sarah and John B. were heavily flirting which upsetted Topper but there was nothing he could do about it. Kie and JJ were in their own little world._

_Rafe was upset. He couldn't have Kie because she was too focused on JJ, like JJ was special. Rafe had everything JJ didn't. Money. But that wasn't enough to get Kie all to himself. He had to have feelings but that was gonna be a problem. He had a new girl every single day, he would fuck them and then leave them dry but JJ was there for Kiara every day._

_"Hey, Kie" Rafe said walking over to Kie and her friends._

_JJ tensed up ready to punch Rafe but relaxed when Kie grabbed his hand._

_Rafe noticed this but didn't say anything._

_"What do you want?" Kie asked annoyed before the party even started._

_"I wanted to apologize about the stunt that I pulled" Rafe said faking an apology so that he could get back on his Rafe._

_"Okay" Kie said not really caring about his apology._

_"What the fuck is wrong with you, Kiara?" Rafe asked now angry._

_"What the fuck is wrong is with you, Rafe?" She mocked._

_"Well, excuse me for trying to help you not make a mistake by dating this lowlife" Rafe screamed throwing his hands up in the air, making a big scene and making everybody look at the two of them._

_Kie slapped him. Slapped the shit out of him rather. Everybody's mouth dropped while Kie's friend group started snickering including JJ._

_"Shut the fuck up" Kie spoke out with mad and fire in her eyes._

_"I-I" Rafe stuttered not sure what to say._

_"I wouldn't say anything if I were you" JJ said stepping in front of a very angry Kie who was fuming with anger inside her._

_"JJ, this isn't your problem so you should like fuck off" Rafe said confidently._

_JJ didn't say anything he just grabbed Kie's hand and walked away, their friends following after him._

_"Did she let her fuck fuck you yet?" Rafe screamed._

_JJ let go of Kie's hand and ran towards Rafe tackling him to the ground._

_"The fuck you just say to me?" JJ screamed holding Rafe by the collar._

_"I said, did she let her fuck you yet" Rafe repeated laughing._

_JJ lost all control. He slammed his fist into Rafe's face over and over again until his fist was numb._

_"I fucking told you to stay away from Kie, so listen, you asshole" JJ said getting off of Rafe and walking away as his friends follow him._

_\--------------------_   
_"How does your hand feel? " Kie asked a now calm JJ._

_"Sore, but it'll be fine" JJ said climbing into the bed. "Is it true?"_

_Kie automatically what he was talking about._

_"No" Kie said simply._

_"Thank God" JJ said relieved that Kie didn't have sex with Rafe._

_"Would you be mad if it was?" She asked._

_"Not really, I mean you're not with him for a reason, so I really wouldn't care" JJ said._

_"I love you" Kie said to JJ._

_"I love you too" JJ said giving Kie a kiss._


	8. Wᴇ Sᴄᴏʀᴇᴅ Bɪɢ Tɪᴍᴇ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story might actually just be and AU now because I'm so confuse but anyways here's chapter 8

_"Wake up, Wake up, Wake up" Sarah yelled walking into JJ and Kie's room and opening up the curtains blinding them when the sunlight hit their eyes._

_"What the hell?" Kiara said blocking her face with her hand._

_"Great, you're up" Sarah exclaimed pulling Kiara in the morning._

_"Why are you here, Sarah?" Kie asked rubbing her eyes._

_"Because, me, you, John B and JJ are going on a blind date". Sarah said going in Kie's closet and getting out clothes for both Kie and JJ._

_"Thanks, Mom" Kie and JJ both said grabbing the clothes Sarah had picked out._

_"Where are we going?" Kie asked Sarah before she had a chance to leave._

_"We're taking my dad's yacht out and just exploring the marsh" Sarah said leaving out of Kie And JJ's room and going downstairs to wait for the two of them to dressed._

_\--------------------_   
_"Where's JB?" JJ asked Sarah._

_"He's in the kitchen stocking up on food" Sarah answered turning her head back to the tv._

_"Why, we're only gonna be there for a couple of hours, right?" JJ asked._

_"Nope, we're staying on the yacht for two days" John B said walking out of the kitchen with his mouth fall of food._

_"No frecking way" JJ said._

_"Calm your horses JJ, the yacht has three rooms so you and Kiara can do whatever you guys do in to your own room" JB said laughing._

_"Fuck off, John B" Kiara said slapping JJ upside the head._

_JB let out a small yelp. "Are you gonna let her hit me Sarah" John B complained._

_Sarah didn't even bother to look at John B. Although she was giggling at his silliness._

_"It's not funny, Sarah" John B ssakd sitting next Sarah on the couch._

_"Fuck off, John B" Sarah said slapping John B upside the head._

_"You girls are so mean" John B cried out running in the backyard on Kie's porch._

_"Wait, Sarah, how did you get your dad to agree on letting you use the yacht?" JJ asked curious._

_"Oh you know the casual, if you don't let me and my friends use the yacht then I'll tell the sheriff that Rafe pulled out a gun on me and my friends and I'll make sure you don't your way out of it, blackmail" Sarah said now getting up from the couch and walking into the kitchen._

_"Wow, didn't think you had it in you" JJ said reaching in the refrigerator for his soda._

_"How is Rafe by the way?" Kie asked._

_"He's pretty upset, but he's still an asshole" Sarah says._

_"Serves him right, maybe next time he should keep his mouth shut" Kie spoke getting up from her seat and getting animal crackers out of the cabinet._

_"But anyways, how's it going with you lovebirds?" Sarah asks looking at Kie and JJ._

_"It's been amazing" JJ said grabbing Kie's waist._

_"Yeah, what he said" Kie said feeding JJ an animal cracker._

_"Well, I'm happy for you two" Sarah said. "Especially because you couldn't see it before" Sarah said turning around to see Kie and JJ making out._

_\--------------------_   
_"Never have I ever drunken a full bottle of tequila and got wasted" Sarah said._

_Everybody put their finger down except for Kie._

_"What, I'm a responsible kid" Kie said defensively._

_"Never have I ever snuck out of the house" John B said._

_Once again everybody put their finger down expect for Kie._

_"Come on Kie, what have you done?" JJ groaned._

_"I'll never tell" Kie said laughing._

_"Alright guys, I'm getting tired of playing Never Have I Ever, let's watch a movie" Sarah said getting up from the circle they were sitting in._

_"Where? On what tv"?" John B asked._

_"This t.v" Sarah leading everyone to their huge living room they had inside their yacht._

_"Holy, shit, this place is huge" Kie and JJ exclaimed looking at the kitchen and the living room inside the yacht._

_"Yeah, I know, now what are we watching on Netflix" Sarah asked dragging John B on the couch so he could sit next to her._

_"I heard of this new show called Never Have I Ever" Kie suggested running to the couch and plopping herself down waiting for JJ to sit next to her._

_"That sounds cool" John B said entering the name of the show in the Netflix search bar._

_JJ and JB put their arm around their girlfriends like they were in middle school and of course Kie and Sarah shoved them and cringed._

_"This show is so corny" JJ said five episodes into the show._

_"You're corny" Kie said eyes glued to the TV screen._

_"Yeah, but I'm corny enough for you" JJ said playing with his girlfriend's hair._

_"Guys, I popped us two bags of popcorn" Sarah said throwing a bag of popcorn at JJ and one at John B._

_"Do you have any kettle corn seasoning that goes on the popcorn?" Kie and JJ asked because they both loved kettle corn seasoning so much, that was one of the things they had in common and many more things after that._

_"Yeah" Sarah said getting the kettle corn seasoning out of the cabinet and throwing it towards Kie and JJ's direction._

_"What about white cheddar?"John B asked._

_" Yeah, but you can go get it yourself" Sarah said walking over to the couch and sitting right back in her spot._

_"What, b-but you just-" John B stopped and went up to get his White Cheddar seasoning from the kitchen._

_Kie and JJ put so much kettle corn on their popcorn that it wasn't even yellow from all the butter that Sarah had put on it. Meanwhile John B and Sarah were fighting over how much white cheddar they should put on the popcorn. Eventually they just decided not to put any on there because it would ruin the flavor of the popcorn anyway._

_After the show ended, JJ and JB realized that their girlfriends had falling asleep so they carried them back to their rooms._

_"JJ, we scored big time getting the hottest girlfriends on Earth" John B said from his room door._

_"Damn right" JJ said giving JB a fist bump and heading back into his room._


	9. Oғғɪᴄɪᴀʟʟʏ A Pᴏɢᴜᴇ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need suggestions for chapters.

_Kie and Sarah were asleep when they were woken up by the frsh smell of bacon. They immediately got up from their beds and made their way to the kitchen._

_John B and JJ looked up at their girlfriends and smiled._

_"What's the occasion, boys?" Kie asked sitting down on the spinny stool in the kitchen._

_"There's no occasion we just thought we would make breakfast for the most amazing girls in thd world" John B stated flipping pancakes._

_"JJ, what's the occasion?" Kie asked turning to her boyfriend because she knew John B was lying._

_"It's a surprise" JJ said flipping the bacon._

_"I love surprises" Sarah exclaimed._

_"That's a lie because I tried to surprise you by giving you breakfast in bed and you kicked me in the eye" John B recalled telling Sarah._

_"I told you not to sneak up on me" Sarah said defending herself._

_"You looked right at me when you did it" John B said laughing._

_"I couldn't see who you were and I thought you were Rafe so I kicked you" Sarah said lying through her teeth._

_"Whatever you say" John B said putting the pancakes on the plate._

_"I for one love food" Kie said moving her mad to get a pancake._

_JJ slapped Kie's hand lightly causing her to take her hand back fast._

_"You'll eat when the food is finished, Kiara" JJ said saying Kie's full name._

_"Ooh, someone's serious" Kie says rubbing her hand even though it didn't really hurt._

_"Can I have some pancakes?" Sarah asked JB._

_"Sure" John B said handing Sarah a plate with two pancakes on it._

_"What, babe that's not fair" Kie groaned._

_JJ walked over to Kie and fed her a piece of a pancake._

_"Is that better?" JJ asked._

_"Much better" Kie said clapping her hands together._

_"Breakfast is served, ladies" JJ and JB said as they placed a plate full of food in front of their girlfriends._

_"Aren't you guys going to eat" Kie asked mouth full of pancakes._

_"We already did before we started making breakfast" JJ said on the couch throwing a ball up and down while catching it._

_"Yes, we get all this food to ourselves" Sarah said grabbing more bacon and eggs ._

_"Save some for me Sarah" Kie said running to the stove to grab bacon._

_"Babe, feed me a piece of Bacon" JJ yelled._

_"But you already ate" Kie said._

_"I know but that doesn't mean im not still hungry" JJ said._

_"No" Kiara said turning away from JJ._

_"Oh really?" JJ said getting up from the couch and running to Kiara picking her up Bridal Style._

_"How about now?" JJ asked smiling widely._

_"Sure" Kiara said placing a piece of bacon into JJ's mouth._

_"Can you put me down now?" Kie asked._

_"Nope" JJ said holding on to Kiara tightly._

_"What's the occasion?" Kie asked again._

_"Should we tell her Johh B? " JJ asked JB._

_"Tell me what?" Kie asked super curious._

_"You know how you've been an honorary Pogue for like a year" JJ said._

_"Yeah, why?" Kie asked._

_"Because today is the day you're going to officially become a Pogue" JJ said._

_"No fucking way" Kie screamed in joy as JJ spun her around in circles._

_"Wait, so if me becoming an official Pogue was the occasion why did Sarah get breakfast?" Kie asked confused._

_"Well, I started to make breakfast first and then John B come out of his room and asked me what I was doing and I told him and then he decided to hop in on the plan so Sarah didn't feel left out out" JJ explained._

_"So, you didn't make this breakfast for me?" Sarah asked John B frowning._

_"I made it for you but I mean it was mostly for Kie" JB said to Sarah._

_"Oh" Sarah said turning around in her seat and finishing her food._

_"Are you mad?" JB asked._

_"No, I'm fine" Sarah said._

_"If you say so" John B said walking back into the living room._

_"Anyways back to me" Kie said turning JJ's head from John B to her._

_"Right, so for the first activity, me and John B are gonna show you and I guess Sarah around the cut" JJ said._

_"But I know the cut like the back of my hand" Kie said._

_"You don't know the whole cut though" JJ says poking Kie's nose and placing her on the floor._

_"Wait, where are John B and Sarah?" Kie asked now realizing that their friends were gone._

_"Probably in their room but this day about you so let's focus on you" JJ says._

_"Right, so where are we going first?" Kie asked._

_"That's a surprise" JJ responds._   
_\--------------------_   
_"So this is JJ's secret makeout spot" John B says._

_"Wait, I remember this place, when John B first introduced me to you, you took me here and told me this is where all the losers hang out because you didn't like me" Kie says._

_"Ooh, JJ sounds like you were crushing back then." JB says covering his mouth._

_"I have no idea what you're talking about" JJ says recalling that memory._

_"You can try and lie all you want JJ but I know you remember" Kie says giggling._

_"Okay, next spot" JJ said grabbing Kie's hand and pulling her along the way._

_"This is where us Pogues spent all of our time" JJ said pointing to a treehouse._

_"That looks so fun" Sarah exclaimed. "But where's the ladder?"_

_"We didn't use a ladder to get up there we used to launch each other up the tree" John B stated._

_"Isn't that dangerous?" Sarah asked._

_"Yeah, but since you ladies are here we made an emergency ladder just in case you guys are scared" JJ said._

_"I am not scared" Kie said stomping her foot up on the ground._

_"Are you sure cause that's a pretty high tree" JJ says._

_"Do it" Kie says._

_"Alright" JJ responds._

_JJ launched up towards the treehouse and then JB, Sarah, and JJ climbed up the ladder._

_"Holy Shit" Sarah exclamied._

_"What's wrong?" Kie asked._

_"Pope has a girlfriend" Sarah says showing her friends a photo of Pope and his girlfriend._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I need suggestions for chapters.


	10. 𝗛𝗮𝗿𝗺𝗹𝗲𝘀𝘀 𝗙𝗹𝗶𝗿𝘁𝗶𝗻𝗴

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kie gets into a fight.

_"You're kidding me" Kiara spoke looking at the picture on Sarah's phone._

_"Finally, it's time Pope got himself a girlfriend, it was kinda depressing seeing him not date somebody" JJ said._

_"JJ's right, I mean with everybody dating everybody, Pope must have felt kinda lonely" JB stated._

_Kie and Sarah were still staring at the phone in shock with their mouths wide open._

_"Are you girls okay?" JJ asked smirking._

_"We're fine just you know a little shocked" Sarah said closing her mouth._

_"I know right, little Pope is all grown up" Kie said closing her mouth as well. "But, can we get back to the tree house?, I wanna see what it looks like inside."_

_"Yes, ma'am" JJ answers opening the door to the treehouse._

_"This is smaller than expected" Kie says stepping into the tree house._

_"Yeah, we haven't been here in a while but this used to be our hangout spot when nobody wanted to go home" JJ says rubbing his neck._

_"It seems like you guys never wanted to go home" Kie said pointing to a pile of dirty clothes on the other side of the tree house._

_"JB, I thought I told you it clean up in here before we showed Kie this place" JJ said smacking his forehead._

_"Sorry, I was kinda busy" John B admitted._   
_\--------------------_   
_Kie and JJ and JB and Sarah were walking to the wreck for lunch when they saw Pope and his new girlfriend._

_"Hey, guys" Pope greeted his friends. "Where have you been lately?"_

_"We were at the old tree house, but are you going to introduce us to your new lady friend?" JJ asked._

_"Oh yeah right, this is Jenny" Pope said._

_"Hey, Jenny" The four friends said greeting her._

_Jenny scoffed and turned her head away from them._

_"Come on, Pope, let's go" Jenny said tapping Pope's shoulder and pulling him along._

_"Alright guys, I guess I'll see you later" Pope yelled._

_"Well, she's a bitch!" Kiara cursed._

_"The bitchiest of them all" Sarah backed Kiara up._

_"Woah, ladies, what happened to all females must support each other?" JJ said surprised at Kiara and Sarah._

_"That rule only applies to females who aren't bitches" Kiara and Sarah said rolling their eyes and walking inside The Wreck._

_JJ and John B ran after their girlfriends and found a table._

_"Why don't you guys like her?" John B questioned._

_"Because she obviously doesn't like us, I could tell by the way she looked at me, and she's using Pope" Kie explained._

_"How so?" JJ asked._

_"I saw eyeing like three other guys on the beach as they passed by and she winked at them" Sarah said._

_"So, that doesn't mean she's using Pope" JJ argued._

_"Okay so if you saw me eyeing three other guys and winking as they passed by, what would you do?" Kie asked._

_"I would go batshit crazy and woop all of their asses" JJ said._

_"Exactly" Kie spoke because JJ had proved her point. "Look all I'm saying is that we have to watch Jenny or else Pope's going to get his heart broken"._

_"I think she's cool" John B stated._

_"You think everyone's cool the first time you meet them" Kiara said._

_"Well when I first met Sarah I though she was a b-" John B began until Sarah glared at him. "A beautiful and amazing person" he stutterd._

_"What if we throw a party tonight at the boneyard but this time nobody gets into any fights and if Jenny checks out any guys than we can tell Pope?" JJ suggested._

_"No way" Kie said._

_"I'll keep JJ in check and if he misbehaves you can fight him yourself"John B said._

_"Sure, sounds like a plan" Kie stated getting up and grabbing her and JJ some fries._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Look over there" Kie says to Sarah pointing in Jenny's direction._

_"I fucking knew she was a fake" Sarah says looking at Jenny flirt with a guy that definitely wasn't Pope._

_Meanwhile John B was keeping his promise to Kie by watching JJ so that he didn't himself in any trouble._

_"What are you doing now?" JB asked._

_"Looking for Pope, I haven't talked to him in days" JJ said searching the people for Pope._

_"Hey, cutie" JJ and John B heard a voice._

_They quickly turned around to see who it was._

_"Hey, Jenny" They both said awkwardly._

_"What do you say we get out of here?" Jenny asked coming on to JJ._

_"I have a girlfriend and uh don't you want to hang out with Pope?" JJ said looking for an escape._

_"Nah, and you're much more fun" Jenny said tracing her finger up JJ's shirt._

_Shit! What do I do? JJ thought to himself._

_"Kie, I think Jenny is flirting with JJ" Sarah told Kiara._

_"No the fuck she's not" Kiara said marching over to where Jenny and JJ were._

_John B watched awkwardly as Jenny continued to flirt with JJ not sure what to say._

_"Hey!" Kiara's voice rang out attracting every person in the boneyard to stare at her. "What the fuck do you think you're doing?"_

_"Just a little harmless flirting of course" Jenny said not knowing what was about to happen to her._

_"Yeah, you're flirting with my boyfriend" Kiara yelled in Jenny's face._

_"Oh my apologies but he seemed kinda into it" Jenny stated._

_"That's not true, I was actually very uncomfortable" JJ called from the background._

_"Yeah, doesn't sound like he was enjoying it" Kiara spoke._

_"So what, what are you gonna do about it?" Jenny spoke laughing._

_"I will fucking end you bitch" Kiara said slapping Jenny._

_Jenny held onto her cheek and then slapped Kiara back. That's when it turned into a full on girl fight. Until JJ pulled Kiara off of Jenny and Topper pulled Jenny of of Kiara._

_"That's right back away, bitch" Jenny yelled pulling the hair out of her mouth._

_"Oh go fuck yourself" Kiara yelled struggling to get out of JJ's arms._

_\--------------------_   
_"Looks like I'm not the one who needed to watched today" JJ laughed._

_"Shut up" Kiara said._


	11. P͓̽l͓̽a͓̽n͓̽t͓̽i͓̽n͓̽g͓̽ D͓̽i͓̽r͓̽t͓̽

_Kie's left arm was under JJ's back while her right arm was hooked around his chest. Her legs were tangled together with JJ's._

_She rubbed her eyes hoping that would wake her up but it only made her more tired. Kie grabbed her phone off her nightstand quietly so she wouldn't wake JJ and checked to see if there were any new messages. There was one and it was from Pope asking her if she was okay._

_She responded with "yeah I'm fine but you need to get you girlfriend in check"_

_No response, probably because Pope didn't have any idea what she was talking about._

_Kie put her phone on the charger and rested her neck back on JJ's chest and closed her eyes._   
_\--------------------_   
_JJ watched Kiara as she slept. She looked peaceful like nothing in the world had hurt her. But he knew he had to tell her eventually that he had to face his father._

_"JJ, are you watching me sleep?" She spoke quitely._

_"Not exactly"_   
_\--------------------_   
_"What the fuck is she doing here?" Kie cursed walking up to Pope and Jenny._

_"She wanted to make sure you were okay, she heard about the fight" Pope answered._

_Of course Jenny tell Pope that the reason Kie wasn't okay was because of her._

_"What do you mean she heard about it, she was the one started it" Kie pointed her finger in Jenny's face._

_"Pope, I have no idea was she's talking about" Jenny played dumb._

_"Look you little sly- conniving, dirty a-" Kie begun but was stopped when JJ put a hand over her mouth and threw her over his shoulder._

_"You know Pope I think Kie needs a little bit of time to calm down before she starts talking to people again" JJ spoke._

_"JJ, let go of me" Kie screamed._

_"Yeah, we'll see you later" JJ said walking off._

_"Pope, ask her why Topper was with her last night" Kie screamed punching JJ in the back._

_"Can you put me down now?"_

_"Are you calm?"_

_"Yes" Kie said._

_JJ put Kie down._

_"I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch" Kie spoke angrily._

_"I thought you said you were calm" JJ said._

_"I am, you don't see me running after her, do you?" She said annoyed._

_"Okay, that's fair" He said._

_"But anyways like I was saying, I'm gonna fucking kill that bitch" Kie screamed._

_"I have a plan" JJ revealed. "Instead of just telling Pope she's cheating, why don't we just catch her in the act?"_

_"You know that might actually work, but how if we don't know where she's gonna be" Kie asked._

_"I already have that planned out, I was looking at her Instagram yesterday and she usually hangs out at the hotel where we got that information from to find the Royal Merchant" JJ said._

_"Not bad, but why were you looking at her Instagram and not mine" Kie questioned._

_"Why would I need to look at your Instagram when I have the real thing right in front of me" JJ spoke._

_That was smooth. Even Kie knew that was smooth. "That was smooth"_

_\--------------------_   
_"John B" JJ yelled walking into JB's house._

_Kie opened the door to John B's room to find Sarah on top of JB with no shirt on._

_"Shit sorry" Kie apologized._

_Sarah and John B stepped out the room now fully clothed. "What did you guys need?" They asked._

_"We wanted to know if you guys wanted to find some dirt on Jenny?" Kie asked._

_"Hell yeah" Sarah stepped out of the room._

_"We're trying to catch her cheating on Pope before Kie goes batshit crazy and rips her head off" JJ revealed._

_"I'm not gonna rip her head off, I'm just gonna teach her a listen by ripping her hair out" Kie scoffed._

_"If we do end up ripping hair out, can I help?" Sarah asked jokingly but not really._

_"That's fine by me as long as it's not my hair" JB said holding his hands upin the air._

_"Nobody is getting their hair ripped out" JJ said._

_"Fine, but if tries anything can I please slap her?" Kie asked frowning._

_JJ nodded._   
_\--------------------_   
_"There she is" Kie and Sarah spoke putting to Jenny._

_"Great, do we see her anything suspicious?" JJ asked._

_"Does her flirting with 5 guys at the same time look suspicious" Kie asked sarcastically._

_"They're not exactly just flirting anymore" JB says catching Kie, Sarah and JJs'attention._

_"Is she grinding on them" Sarah cringed at the scene in front of her._

_"Okay, this is just getting disgusting" JJ said covering his eyes at what he saw out of the window._

_"Now, can I put a stop to this?" Kie asks standing up._

_"Feel Free" JJ answered stepping out of her way._

_"Hey, Jenny" Kie said walking up to her._

_Jenny rolled her eyes as she spotted Kie. "Oh hey Kie, how's it going?"_

_"Oh you know fine just hanging out with my boyfriend and my friends" Kie answered. "What about you?"_

_"Same"_

_"So these five guys are your boyfriends?" Kie asked harshly._

_"No, they're just some friends" Jenny answered now pissed rather than annoyed._

_"Friends that you grind on? " Kie said._

_"Burn" Sarah said walking up to Kie and standing next to Kie._

_"What the hell is this?" Jenny asked._

_"What do you mean, we just wanted to see what our friend was up to" Sarah and Kie said now acting stupid._

_Jenny shooed the boys away. "If you're trying to plant dirt on me it's not going to work, Pope's never going to believe it"_

_"I beg to differ" Pope said walking up to Jenny._

_"Oh thank gosh, you're here Pope, these two are harassing me" Jenny said fake crying._

_"Save it, Jenny and besides JJ and JB told me that Topper went home with you after I left the party" Pope confessed._

_Jenny was trapped and she didn't have a way out. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out._  
 _\--------------------_  
 _The friends all walked back to John B's house in a good mood and not worried about Jenny_.


	12. 𝔸𝕟𝕪𝕥𝕙𝕚𝕟𝕘 𝔽𝕠𝕣 𝔸 𝔽𝕣𝕚𝕖𝕟𝕕

K _ie woke up lonely, she wasn't holding JJ in her arms. She looked around her room, no sight of him anywhere. She caught glimpse of her window it was open, but why would JJ need to climb out of the window if she could've just walked out the front door._

_She got up and threw on a crop top and some shorts and made her way to JB's hoping JJ was there._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Have you guys seen JJ?" Kie asked sitting down in her hammock._

_"No" They responded. "Why, did something happen?"_

_Kie shakes her head. "Not really, he just wasn't in the bed when I woke up today and my window was open so I thought he came here"_

_"Kie, you know JJ, with everything going on lately he probably just needed some time to cool down and take a chill pill, I'll bet you he's probably surfing right now" Pope stated._

_Sarah turned her head to Pope. "I completely forgot to ask Pope, but how are you doing with everything that happened with Jenny?"_

_"Honestly, I'm not even surprised that she would do something like that, I mean she is a kook after all" Pope joked._

_Sarah and Kie slapped him on the arm. "Not all Kooks are like that"_

_"Yeah, yeah, yeah" Pope said rubbing his arm._

_"JB, what are you doing?" Kie asked now looking JB's direction._

_"Nothing, I'm just listening for the wind" He responding._

_"Sarah, what the hell is he doing?"_

_"Don't look at me, I never know what he's doing, like at night I'll catch him eating ice cubes like they don't hurt his teeth"_

_"Sarah, you said you would never tell anybody that I did that" John B exclaimed._

_"Oops"_   
_\--------------------_   
_Kie couldn't believe she was doing this. Of all the people she could've asked she asked him. She was currently knocking on the Cameron's household door waiting for someone to open it._

_"What are you doing here?" Rafe scoffed as he opened the door._

_"I need you" Kie simply said but she wished she hadn't as soon as she saw the look his face._

_"I knew you would want to have sex with me again" Rafe smirked._

_"Not that idiot, I need your help finding JJ, I don't know where he is" Kie said regretting what she was doing._

_"Why would I want to help your idiot boyfriend after what he did to me" Rafe stated showing Kie the side of his face that was bruised._

_Kie felt the need to touch his face and when she did he winced. "Sorry, but you did kinda deserve it"_

_"I deserved to get punched in the face for telling your boyfriend the truth that you yourself couldn't admit because you were too ashamed" Rafe spoke annoyed._

_"Rafe, you already know that night was a stupid drunken mistake that wasn't supposed to happen" Kie scoffed._

_"Me and you both know that neither one of us were drunk and as I recall it, you moaning my name doesn't exactly sound like a mistake, does it Kiara?" Rafe stated._

_Kie rolled her eyes at him. "Whatever, will you just help me find him?"_

_"Just answer me one question" He spoke._

_"What?" She said._

_"Did you let him fuck you yet?"_

_"No"_   
_\--------------------_   
_"Kie, if I'm being honest with you, I have no idea where JJ would be" Rafe spoke._

_"You don't have to know where he is you just have to help me look for him" She spoke back._

_"He's 16 not 5, he can handle himself don't you think" Rafe said._

_"Rafe, don't be an asshole" Kie said now glaring at him._

_"I'm not being an asshole, I'm just speaking my mind"_

_"Yeah and you speaking your mind makes you an asshole"_

_"Okay that's fair, but did you at least try his house?" Rafe asked._

_JJ wasn't that stupid. He wouldn't go home if he knew what his father was capable of. Right?_

_"No, he wouldn't go home, he's not that dumb" Kie said avoiding the thoughts in her head._

_"Well, if you want to find him, you have to check everywhere right?"_

_"I guess so"_

_\-------------------_   
_Kie and Rafe peeked through JJ's house window to see Luke on the couch passed out with two beer bottles in his hand._

_This can't be good._

_Kie and Rafe opened up the house door quietly making sure not to wake up Luke. There were droplets of blood on the floor leading up to JJ's room._

_Kie opened the door with hesitation, not sure what she should be expecting. When she opened the door, JJ's lifeless body laid there on the floor, blood dripping from his arm._

_"Holy, Shit" Kie cursed. "Help me get him up, Rafe"_

_\--------------------_   
_Kie and Rafe had brought JJ to the hospital unsure of where else to bring him. The nurses had asked what had happened to him and Kie had no choice but to tell them that it was his father that had did it._

_The nurses had declared JJ unconscious, although Kie knew that before they said anything. The nurses also told Kie and Rafe to go home and get some rest, they told her that they would call her as soon as he wakes up._

_\--------------------_   
_Kie tapped on Rafe's room window continously until he opened the window. She didn't even allow him to tell her to come in, she just climbed in the room herself._

_"Why are you here?" Rafe asked not annoyed but worried._

_"To thank you for coming with me, you didn't have to" Kie said._

_"It was my pleasure, anything to help out a friend" Rafe smiled._

_"Oh, so we're friends now" Kie joked pushing his shoulder._

_"I mean we could be friends with benefits" Rafe said half joking._

_"Shut it, Rafe, I came here to talk not have sex with you" Kie spoke._

_"Well, how am I supposed talk if you're telling me to shut it?" Rafe asked._

_"You're hilarious, you know that" Kie said._

_"It's one of the benefits that come with Rafe's charms" He said patting himself on the back._

_"What charm?" Kie asked joking._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i feel like i should put kie and rafe together. don't come for me.


	13. C̤o̤v̤e̤r̤ B̤l̤o̤w̤n̤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. While JJ's in the hospital should I put Rafe with Kiara

_Kie woke up in Rafe's bed. Of course she had stayed the night, she was probably too tired to walk back home so he let her crash here. The only thing missing from her body was her shirt. As much as she wanted to panic she didn't because she didn't really care._

_"Good morning" A voice spoke._

_"Rafe, where's my shirt?" Kie demanded._

_"Relax, your shirt had blood on it so I threw it in the washer, but I'm sure one of my shirts can fit you"_

_"Oh, for a second there, I thought you tried to have sex with me" Kie laughed._

_"Nah, and if I wanted too, all I would have to do is start kissing your neck, and I'd have you naked in a matter of seconds"_

_"You're so funny" Kie spoke throwing a pillow at him._

_"Rafe are you in there" Sarah said from outside of his room._

_"Fuck" Kie cursed._

_"Quick, go hide in the closet" Rafe said walking to the door so he could open it for Sarah._

_"Hey, sis" Rafe said leaning against the doorway so Sarah couldn't come in._

_"What are you trying to hide, Rafe?" "Oh, please don't tell me you hooked up with another touron"_

_"Calm down I didn't do anything wrong, I just need some time to myself, that's why the door was closed" Rafe said making up an excuse to get Sarah out of there._

_"Whatever, have you heard from Kie?"_

_"Why would I hear from her, we're not even friends" Rafe said making up an excuse._

_"I was just asking no need to get defensive, unless you're hiding something"_

_"I'm not hiding anything, Sarah, now get out before I call Topper and tell him that you want him back" Rafe said pushing Sarah out of his room._

_"Jesus, I thought she'd never leave" Kie said stepping out of the closet mad closing the door behind her._

_"That's one thing about Sarah she always sticks her nose into other people's business" Rafe says._

_"You're telling me, I mean that girl literally just walked into my room like 3 days ago with no warning" Kie spoke agreeing with Rafe._

_"You think that's bad, try her doing it too you every morning for half of your life" Rafe said._

_"No offense, but like are you gonna put a shirt on because I don't want to sit here all day and stare at your abs all day" Kie stated._

_"You don't have to stare, that's your decision" Rafe stated back._

_"Speaking of shirts can you go get mine? because yours smells like old mustard" Kie said._

_"They do not" Rafe spoke._

_Kie took off his shirt and threw it towards him so that he could smell it._

_"Okay, Okay, I see your point, I'll go get your shirt" Rafe says dropping his shirt on the floor and walking out of the room._

_"Here you go" Rafe said throwing Kie's shirt towards her._

_"Thanks" She responded grabbing it out of the air. "Anyways, I should probably go and check on JJ"_

_\--------------------_   
_Kie arrived at the hospital to see if JJ was awake. To her surprise, he still hadn't, but how could he after what his dad did to him._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Who was in your room this morning?" Sarah bugged Rafe._

_"Are we seriously still going on about this, because I already told you that no one was in my room today" Rafe said._

_"Yeah but I know that's a lie and I won't stop until I get to the bottom of it" Sarah spoke._

_"It was Jenny" Rafe said not wanting to sell Kie out._

_"Ugh, Jenny even you could do much better than that" Sarah gagged._

_"Hey, I finally told you who it was, so can you please leave me alone?" Rafe asked._

_"Not so fast" "If Jenny was here last night than why aren't there any hickeys on your neck, because you usually don't let a girl in here unless she tops you" Sarah spoke._

_"Does it really matter, Sarah?" Rafe asked._

_"Actually, it does" Sarah says pushing Rafe out of the doorway and stepping into his room._

_Rafe pulled out his phone texted Kie to come back to his house._

_Kie: Why, What's wrong?_

_Rafe: Sarah's gone batshit crazy and is now searching my room for any of your clothes._

_Kie: And what does that have to do with me?_

_Rafe: I don't know but get your ass over here before our cover is blown._

_Kie: Alright, I'm on my way, just try to stall her the best you can._

_\--------------------_   
_Kie arrived at Rafe's house in lesst than 5 minutes worried that her cover was going to get blown._

_"Hey, Rafe have you seen Sarah?" Kie asked opening Rafe's door playing dumb so Sarah didn't suspect anything._

_"Oh, hey Kie, I'm just trying to find out who was in Rafe's bed last night, because it seems like a new girl is in here everyday" Sarah spoke from underneath the bed._

_"Shit, Rafe, I think I left some clothes underneath your bed from like a month ago" Kie whispered into Rafe's ear._

_"Well, you better hope she doesn't find anything" Rafe spoke back._

_"Aha" Sarah yelled stepping out from the bed and standing up. "Whose shirt is this?"_

_"That's yours" Rafe said pointing to the front of the shirt that had the word —Sarah— on it._

_"Oh, well, I guess you're in the green for now" Sarah said fixing her hair and walking out of the room._

_"Thank God" Rafe and Kie spoke taking a breath of fresh air._

_"Please take your clothes on the way out" Rafe said pulling Kie's clothes from out underneath the bed._

_"Well, it's not my fault that Sarah acts like the fucking police when it comes to having girls in my room" Rafe spoke._

_"Whatever, I've gotta get back to the hospital" Kie said opening his room door._

_"Hey, I can come with if you want" Rafe suggested._

_"Why?"_

_"I don't know, I just feel like it's my fault that JJ's in the hospital, I mean especially after I gave him so much shit because he was a Pogue" Rafe stated._

_"Sure" Kie said._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Question. While JJ's in the hospital should I put Rafe with Kiara


	14. C̷o̷m̷a̷

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a lot of Rafe and Kie in this chapter but I promise that JJ and Kiara will be endgame.

_Kie and Rafe walked into the hospital only to be stopped but a nurse a few seconds later._

_"He's in a coma" The nurse spoke._

_Kie broke down right there and then, on her knees sobbing while Rafe comforted her rubbing her back and telling her it was gonna be okay even though he knew it wasn't._   
_\--------------------_   
_Kie didn't have the energy to go home so she stayed at Rafe's crying into his arms._

_"He's in a coma"_

_Those words repeated in her mind all through the night making her cry even harder. Rafe continued to hold her all throughout the night. What else was he supposed to do?_   
_\--------------------_   
_Kie was holed up in her room. She never came out. She ignored all of her friends, never replied, not even once. Her parents couldn't even make her come out. It was safe to say that Kie had no idea what to do with her life at all. She wanted to kill JJ's dad for doing this to him, but that would make her feel even worse._

_There was a knock on her window._

_"Go away, Rafe"_

_"No, you can't stay holed up in your room" He spoke._

_"I've been doing it all weekend, I don't see the problem"_

_"Look, all I'm saying is that you need to do something with your life because staying holed up in your room is making you a bitch" He stated._

_Normally, Kie would be pissed that he called her a bitch and she would start cursing him out, but he was right, she wasn't acting like herself. She didn't even check Instagram to like turtle posts. Hell, she didn't even think about turtles._

_"How about this, if you come out with me and take a walk on the beach and look at turtles and all that environmental shit that you like to do and you have fun, you have to come out of this room, and if you don't have fun you can stay in your room for the rest of your life and I won't bother you ever again" Rafe suggested._

_That sounded like a good idea to Kie and she wanted to accept but she felt like if she went outisde, all the memories of her and JJ would come flooding back and she would just break down crying and she wouldn't ever stop._

_"No, I can't"_

_"Come on, Kiara, it'll be fun, I promise, and if it makes you any worse than you get to slap me however many times you want" Rafe said reaching his hand out for Kiara to take it._

_That made Kiara giggle a little._

_"Alright, I'll go but you better keep up your end of the deal" She said taking his hand._

_\--------------------_   
_"Turtles are like the most important thing on this planet and everybody just takes them for granted" Kie spoke kicking rocks._

_"That is so not true, the most important thing on the planet is probably the planet" Rafe spoke arguing with Kiara's words._

_"That doesn't even physically make sense, dumbass" Kiara said elbowing Rafe in the stomach._

_"I was just trying to agree with you" Rafe said rubbing his stomach._

_"Well, at least try to agree with me using actual knowledge" Kiara says looking in the water for seashells._

_"I don't get it Kie, what's your obsession with the ocean and the environment?" He asked._

_"I don't know, I guess it just really pisses me off when people throw garbage in the ocean, people just pretend that the ocean or the animals don't matter, but when everything's gone, they won't have anything to rely on anymore" Kie says._

_"Wow, Kie never really took you for a person to make a speech about the environment" He spoke._

_"Wow, Rafe never really took for a person to actually care about other people's feelings or even give a shit about someone else" Kie mocked._

_They both laughed at their silly antics._

_"Hey um, I never actually got the chance to thank you for forcing me out of my room and making me come out here" Kie spoke after a long silence._

_"It was no problem and it did kinda make you less a bitch" Rafe joked._

_"I guess you're right about that" Kie said looking up at Rafe._

_Rafe and Kie looked into each other eyes and then Rafe leaned down and kissed her. Kie was shocked for a minute but she started to kiss back._

_"Fuck, I'm sorry, Kie I didn't mean to do that, I mean I did mean to do it, but I didn't mean to do it-" Rafe stammered but Kie eventually shut him up with another kiss after that._   
_\--------------------_   
_Kie and Rafe were currently in Kie's room watching a movie._

_" So did you have fun today?" Rafe asked._

_"Nah, and then some douchebag just randomly came up to me and kissed me which really ruined my day" Kie joked._

_Suddenly her phone went off. It was her friends asking if she was okay. Sure she was okay but she wasn't really okay. She gave them a quick reply telling them that she was okay._

_"We should go see my friends tomorrow" Kie suddenly spoke out after resting her phone on her nightstand._

_"You're joking right" Rafe laughed. "They fucking hate me"_

_"Everyone hates you but all you have to do is apologize and I bet if you explain yourself, they'll forgive you" Kie said._

_"I can try my best but if they don't forgive me there's nothing I can do about it" Rafe said now looking in Kie's direction._

_"I eventually forgave you so that probably means they will too" Kie spoke._

_"Yeah, eventually being the key word" Rafe laughed._

_They sat in silence for a couple of minutes._

_"Thanks" Kie said._

_"For what?" Kie asked._

_"For being there for me, I honestly don't know where I would be if it weren't for you" Kie said._

_"You're welcome" Rafe spoke poking Kie's nose._

_They continued to watch the movie until they both fell asleep._


	15. ѕο ℓατє

_Kie and Rafe were living it up. They snuck around at night and their friends had no idea. Of course, Kie felt guilty because of JJ who was still in a coma. She wasn't sure if she was going to break her relationship or whatever thing she had with Rafe when JJ woke up. But she wasn't worried about the future, she wanted to live in the present, she wanted to live in this moment._

_"Shhhh" Rafe spoke as him and Kie tumbled up the stairs into his bedroom._

_Her and Rafe had just come home from a party, they weren't all the way drunk but they were partially drunk. They had to be super quiet coming into Rafe's house because his family were light sleepers. His dad literally slept with a shotgun underneath his pillow. Although nobody was going to be breaking into the Cameron residence unless they wanted to get sued for everything they have and more._

_"Fuck" Kie cursed tripping on something on Rafe's bedroom floor and falling face first._

_"Jesus Kiez try to be a little more louder, will you?" Rafe said helping Kie off of the floor._

_"Rafe, is that you?" Wheezie asked turning on the hallway light._

_"Shit" They both cursed struggling to find a place for Kie to hide._

_"Yeah, Wheezie, just give me a minute" Rafe yells from his room._

_They couldn't find anywhere for Kie to hide so Kie just went underneath the bed._

_"Hey, Rafe, you're home pretty late, let me guess you just came home from a party" Wheezie stated._

_"Fuck, Wheezie, how come you're alway on my ass about where I've been?" Rafe questioned slurring his words._

_"Probably because you come in the house like the police" Wheezie said._

_"Fuck, I didn't know we were that loud" Rafe stated not realizing his poor choice of words._

_"We?"_

_"Goodnight, dork" Rafe said closing his room door before he said something he was going to regret._

_"We really need to stop going to parties" Kie spoke coming from underneath of Rafe's bed._

_"Speak for yourself, I think going to parties really helps boosts my confidence" Rafe said sitting on his bed._

_"Yeah, and it helps boost your super annoying ego" Kie stated._

_"Sure, but my super annoying ego also gives me charm which helps me get all the ladies" He stated._

_"You're so funny" Kie said sarcastically while taking her shoes off._

_After Kie took her shoes off, Rafe rolled on top of her and started to kiss her neck._

_"Rafe, I already told you that I can't do this, and besides I have a shift in the morning, and I can't be late or else my dad is going to kill me" Kie said trying to push Rafe off of her._

_"Okay, I'll back off, but don't be surprised if you have hickeys all over your neck tomorrow morning" Rafe said as he stopped kissing Kie's neck and rolled off of her on the bed._

_"Thank you" Kie giggled._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Shit, Rafe, I'm late like so fucking late" Kie cursed jumping up from Rafe's bed._

_Rafe groaned as he opened his eyes to see Kie looking for her shoes._

_"Ugh" He groaned._

_"I'm serious, Rafe get the fuck up and drive me to The Wreck" Kiara spoke._

_"It's not my fault, you're late" He said getting up and getting a shirt from his dresser._

_"Yeah it is, you fucking kept me up all night because you were talking about cars and I was dumb enough to listen" Kie stated walking over to Rafe._

_"See, that's your mistake right there, you decided to stay up and listen to me talk when you could've just went to sleep" He stated._

_"If I went to sleep, I would have heard so much shit from you in the morning because you would've gotten upset that I fell asleep when you were talking" Kie said now invading Rafe's personal space._

_"You know me so well, Kie" He stated putting his shirt on._

_\--------------------_   
_"Hey, dad" Kie said walking into the wreck._

_"Kie" Her dad said harshly. "You're late again for the third time this week"_

_Has it really been that many. She needs to get her crap together._

_"I know, I'm sorry, I was busy" Kie said as an under statement._

_"But since you're here, table three has requested an order of fries and a burger"_

_"I'll bring it right over" Kie said knowing exactly who order them._

_\--------------------_   
_Kie brought over the fries and burger to table three which Rafe was sitting at._

_"Hey, sexy" Rafe said as Kie approached the table._

_"What are you doing here?" She asked._

_"Waiting for you to get off of work, I wanna go surfing" Rafe answered._

_"You, surfing?" She asked._

_"Yup" Rafe said digging into his fries._

_Kie and Rafe talked and laughed for a while until Topper approached the table and sat down._

_Ever since Kie and Rafe started their fling or whatever, they both grew to hate Topper even more. Especially Rafe, he saw the way he wolf-whistled at girls as they walked in the island and it annoyed the shit of him probably because he used to do the exact same thing._

_"What the fuck are you doing here, Topper?" Rafe asked now annoyed._

_"Just wanted to see if you wanted to get out of this digusting place" Topper responded as he looked at The Wreck and at Kie._

_"Nope, I'm good" Rafe said taking his attention to Topper to his burger._

_"Come on dude there's no way that you would hang out here especially with her" Topper said motioning to Kie._

_"You do realize that I'm standing right here, right" Kie said now pissed at Topper._

_"Yeah, but I'm just choosing not to acknowledge you" Topper spoke. "Now come on, Rafe, let's go we've gotta get you away from this place and this slut" Topper said harshly._

_That's exactly why Rafe didn't like Topper because he had this thing where he said stuff he didn't mean but Rafe knew that what Topper just said he meant it._

_Rafe stood up and punched Topper in the face. He hated when people talked about Kie, especially now since she was starting to redeem herself._

_"What the fuck, man" Topper exclaimed gaining his balance._

_"Fuck off" Rafe told Topper taking his burger and fries and grabbing Kie's hand walking to his car._


	16. 🆂🅻🆄🅼🅼🅸🅽🅶 🅸🆃

_"Fuck" Rafe muttered shaking his hand trying to take the pain away._

_"Why'd you do that?" Kie asked trying to find tissues to clean the blood off of Rafe's hand._

_"He called you a slut, Kie" Rafe spoke._

_"And, I'm used to him calling me that all the time"_

_"Excatly, you shouldn't be used to him calling you a slut all the time, you know how I feel about that shit" Rafe spoke adding anger to the last few words of his sentence._

_"How about you take a few hours to calm down and I'll see you after I finish my shift" Kie suggested._

_"It's not going to take me a few hours to calm down, Kie" Rafe said._

_"You sure about that" She pointed to a crushed soda can in his hand._

_"Yeah, I'll see you later"_   
_\--------------------_   
_"I'm not going to a party, Kie, it'll be boring" Rafe complained._

_"Yes you are, it'll give you a chance to meet some new people and you know boost that confidence of yours" She spoke hopping on his bed._

_"No"_

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

_"Yes"_

_"No"_

_"No"_

_"Yes"_

_"Great, it's decided we're going to the party" Kie said clapping her hands._

_"Ugh, I hate that stupid trick" Rafe said slapping his hand in his forehead. "But, I'm only going if you promise to stay over tonight"_

_"I stay over every night so it's pretty clear I'm staying over tonight" Kie spoke._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Turtles are so much better than video games" Kie spoke to Rafe._

_"No, video games are"_

_"Turtles"_

_"Video games"_

_"Turtles"_

_"Video games"_

_"Turtles"_

_"Video games"_

_"Turtles"_

_"What are you two arguing about now?" Sarah and John B asked walking up to Kie and Rafe._

_"Rafe here says that turtles are better than video games, tell him he's wrong, Sarah" Kie said._

_"Sorry Kie, but Rafe's right video games are so much better than turtles" Sarah asked._

_"And video games are a lot more entertaining" John B chimed in._

_"You guys are so annoying" Kie said hitting John B and Sarah on the shoulder._

_"Sarah, look they have Jello" John B shrieked pulling Sarah's hand and running to where the Jello was._

_"Well, you heard it here folks, Videoz Games are so much better than turtles" Rafe joked acting like a tv reporter._

_"Don't be a douche" Kie stated taking another sip of her drink and looking around to see if any of her friends were there only to be met with Topper's angry eyes probably still pissed about earlier._

_She quickly broke their staring between her and Topper and turned her attention back to Rafe who was talking about some nonsense that she didn't understand._

_"Hello, guys" Topper spoke walking over to the two._

_They both threw their head back, rolled their eyes, and groaned knowing Topper was going to start something._

_"What do you want, Topper?" Kie asked annoyed._

_"I just really wanted to apologize for the scene I made at The Wreck, it was way out of line" Topper said sarcastically._

_"Yeah, it was" Rafe spoke up._

_"Like I was saying" Topper continued. "I'm sorry that I called you a slut, Kie, it's obviously not true even though you're slumming it with Rafe here"_

_Shit. Topper couldn't know. Right?_

_"What the hell are you talking about?" They questioned._

_"I'm talking about the two of you, you're dating" Topper smirked._

_Topper couldn't be right. For fuck's sake, Kie and Rafe didn't even know what they were. They never discussed it, never even tried to. Even if they did talk about it, Kie couldn't say yes to being Rafe's girlfriend all because of JJ. Technically, she was still his girlfriend but she was cheating on him._

_"No, we're not" Kie blurted out._

_"You can't fool me, I saw the way Rafe stood up for you at The Wreck, if I had said that days earlier he would've agreed with me instead of punch me in the face" Topper stated._

_Topper was right. If he had said that days earlier, Rafe would've fist-bumped Topper and then started laughing about it._

_"Well, maybe, I'm tired of putting up with your shit and the way you treat girls, maybe that's why I punched you" Rafe spoke angrily clenching his hands into a fist._

_"Wow" Topper exclaimed. "My shit, I've put up with your family drama for fucking years"_

_"Nobody asked you too, you decided to stick around, you decided to keep your nosy ass in my fucking business" Rafe yelled catching the attention of everyone at the party._

_"Well at least I was there, all of your friends left you high and dry but I fucking stayed only to find out that you're a worthless piece of shit who fucks Pogues because you have nothing better do with your miserable fucking life" Topper screamed._

_That was the end of the line for Rafe. He could handle it if somebody talked about him but Topper went far beyond the line talking about Kie like that. Rafe's never been this mad._

_Rafe took his fist and slammed it into Topper's face knocking him onto the ground. Topper then regained his balance and punched Rafe. Soon it turned into a full on fist fight, each boy getting a couple of hits in before the next boy got some. Eventually, two guys pulled out a the boys off of each other. Rafe and Topper's faces were covered in blood._   
_\--------------------_   
_"Hey, you okay?" Kie asked approaching a semi angry Rafe._

_"Never better" Rafe spoke._

_"Shit sorry, I don't know why I asked that question you're obviously not okay" Kie stated looking at the bruise on Rafe's cheek._

_"I'm fine" Rafe said swatting Kie's hand away from his face._

_"Let me look at it" Kie demands turning Rafe's head so she can see the bruise. "It's not that bad, it should be healed in 3 days"_

_"Thanks, Dr." Rafe joked._

_"Looks like someone back to their old self" Kie stated pulling Rafe into a kiss._

_Rafe pulled away. "Kie, what are we?"_

_"That's a conversation for tomorrow" Kie said pulling into another kiss knowing that co_ nversation wasn't going to come.


	17. 🅷🅴 🅺🅽🅾🆆🆂

_That conversation never did come. For days it stayed the same. Sure, Kie and Rafe visited the hospital to see JJ even though he hadn't woken up yet but on days when they weren't at the hospital they were usually in Rafe's bed making out but nothing more._

_They still had to deal with Topper's crap about them dating. He wasn't completely right but he wasn't completely wrong either. Neither Rafe or Kie had the tolerance to deal with Topper anymore so every time they saw Topper they either told him to fuck off or just walked away from him._

_Now they knew why Sarah dumped Topper. He was a fucking maniac, he didn't stop until he got what he wanted. Topper investigated Rafe and Kie like crazy, asking questions about where they were on the weekends and where they went after Kie got off of work or why they were always together._

_They almost got caught once. Rafe and Kie had gone to a beach for a fun day, but they had no idea Topper was following them, creepy right. Anyways, Topper had questioned them about why they were on the beach together and they had claimed that they just ran into each other. Of course, Topper believed it, he was a dumbass after all._

_Eventually Topper was going to figure it out but that was far from now._

_\--------------------_   
_Kie was currently in her room scrolling the Instagram after she got into a heated argument with Rafe._

_She was really getting tired of him and all the stupid fights they got into. They've been getting into stupid little arguments lately. She's thinking about breaking it off with him. She pulls out her phone and texts him._

_Kie: Whatever we had is over._

_She got up from her bed and threw a tank top and shorts on and headed to John B's without checking to see if Rafe texted back, even if he did he would probably beg for her to stay with him because that's the type of guy Rafe was, she doesn't know why she didn't see that before._

_\--------------------_   
_"What's up, losers" Kie says waving at Sarah, Pope, and John B._

_"Well look who finally came to visit us" Sarah stated getting up from her hammock and high fiving Kie. "Where's Rafe?"_

_"Last I saw him he was making out with some girl he met a the party" Kie said lying and grabbing a beer from the cooler._

_"That's exactly what I suspected" Pope stated grabbing a beer as well._

_"So, what have you guys been up too?" Kie asked._

_"We've been trying to prove John B's stupid theory that mermaids are real even though it's stupid" Sarah yells loud enough for John B to hear her._

_"Hey, just because we haven't found anything now doesn't mean we won't find anything at all" John B yells back._

_"You've said that for the past week past, JB and we haven't found anything yet" Pope yelled laughing from his hammock._

_"I'm fucking telling you, Pope, mermaids are real" John B laughed getting up from his hammock and walking over to Pope._

_Sarah and Kie laughed at the boys antics. "But, what have you been up too?" Sarah asked turning to Kie._

_"You know the usual working at The Wreck, hanging out at parties, and waiting for JJ to wake up, I guess" Kie responded._

_"Hey, you know he's gonna wake up right, it's JJ he always makes it through" Sarah said putting a hand on Kie's shoulder._

_"I know but it's been 3 weeks Sarah, what if he doesn't wake up at all" Kie spoke looking down._

_"Kie he's going to wake up, I promise" Sarah spoke._

_"You don't know that" Kie said frowning._

_Kie's phone buzzed in her hand telling her that she had a text._

_Rafe: Topper knows._

_"Shit, sorry Sarah I have to go" Kie says wiling her tears and grabbing her stuff before Sarah can say another word._

_\--------------------_   
_Kie arrived at Rafes'and house where Topper stood yelling at him._

_"I fucking knew it, I fucking knew it was true" Topper screamed throwing his hands in the air._

_"What are you talking about now, Topper?" Kie asked playing dumb._

_"Don't play dumb with me, I know about you and Rafe" Topper stated._

_"And what exactly do you know?" Kie asked crossing her arms._

_"I know that on the night of the party after everybody left you guys had a makeout session" Topper says staring right into Kie and Rafe's eyes._

_"Jesus Topper, follow people much" Kie scoffed._

_"Just admit it, you guys are dating" Topper demanded._

_"Not anymore" Rafe and Kie said under their breath._

_"Aha, so you guys were dating" Topper yells._

_"We weren't really dating, we just had a fling" Kie admitted._

_"Whatever it was, you guys had something, right?" Topper asked._

_"Yeah, and why does it matter?" Rafe asked._

_"It doesn't matter, I just wanted to know" Topper said simply._

_"So, you're telling me you came here, yelled at us, questioned us, all for nothing" Kie asked._

_"Yeah" Topper answered._

_"I knew there was a reason I didn't like you, you do dumb shit for the stupidest reasons" Kie said._

_"I don't do dumb shit, I just do shit you don't like" Topper argued._

_"Yeah, dumb shit" Kie said grabbing her stuff and walking off the porch._

_"Wait, Kie we need to talk" Rafe yelled while Topper got in his car and drove off._

_"What Rafe, I already told you this was over" Kie said rolling her eyes._

_"I know that, but why?" Rafe asked._

_"Oh I I don't know, probably because my boyfriend is in a coma and I've been cheating on him for three weeks, maybe that's why this is over" Kiara said annoyed._

_"Yeah, but when I kissed you that one day, you didn't seem to be thinking about JJ then" Rafe spoke._

_"Rafe, let's get this clear, me and you were only together because I was lonely okay, don't think anymore of it" Kie said walling away from Rafe. "I'm going to the hospital, I don't feel like talking about this anymore"_


	18. єατιиg нєя αℓινє

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everything blows up in Kie's face

_JJ's eyes blinked open struggling to adjust to the light shining in his eyes. His eyes wandered over to a sleeping Kie slumped on two chairs._

_"Kie" He spoke softly not able to get a lot of words out._

_Kie opened her eyes wondering where the voice came from. She looked up at JJ who was now slightly smiling at her._

_"JJ, you're awake" Kie exclaimed getting up from the chairs and running over to JJ. "Hey" She said running her hand through his hair._

_The nurse had arrived in the room to check JJ's vital when she saw that he was awake. The nurse called the doctor in the room and they gave JJ a checkup._

_JJ just needed to stay in the hospital for a couple more days until he could go home or Kie's house._

_\--------------------_

_It was the day JJ was being released from the hospital. He and his friends were beyond estatic that he was finally going home, it was like JJ had gone on vacation for a year and finally came back._

_After JJ was discharged from the hospital, the first place they went was The Wreck. JJ had told them the hospital food was digusting so they had to get the best food._   
_\--------------------_   
_"No fricking way" JJ laughed taking another fry from Kie's plate._

_"I'm telling you JJ, what John B did was hilarious" Sarah explained grabbing her stomach because she was laughing so hard._

_"Why the hell did you think it was okay to jump in the ocean half naked, John B" Kie asked laughing._

_"I thought I saw a mermaid tail so I decided to check it out but it was actually a huge fish" JB says showing them the scar on his shoulder._

_"I really missed a lot, didn't I?" JJ says getting down from his high laughter._

_"Not much everything stayed the same apart from Kie and the rest of us becoming friends with Rafe" Pope stated._

_"Woah, Rafe is actually your friend" JJ asked shocked._

_"I know, we were shocked too, turns out the guy is actually cool and nice when he wants to be, unless you count him breathing Topper's ass" John B said._

_"Damn, I really would've wanted to see that" JJ said._

_"Not really, they got into a fight about Kie, Topper thought her and Rafe were dating" John B says._

_"That's crazy, Kie and Rafe hate each other even if they are friends" JJ laughed. "Right, Kie"_

_"Yeah" Kie forced a laugh._

_"Anyways, I was getting kinda lonely without you guys, even if I was in a coma" JJ says drinking his soda._

_"Well, you've gotta thank your girlfriend over here, she was with you every single night" Sarah says._

_"Guilty" Kie chuckles grabbing another fry._

_"Oh, really" JJ says sliding next to Kie and putting an arm around her shoulder and pulling her closer to him._

_\--------------------_   
_Everybody was at JB's house chilling. Pope was laying in the hammock. JJ and Kiara were laying on the grass looking up at the sky. John B and Sarah were talking about something stupid as usual._

_Everybody was happy about JJ coming back from the hospital. But, they wanted to relax, have a chill day with no drama, and that's kinda rare so they decided to take advantage of the situation._

_"It's nice to be all back together, the big old gang back" Sarah spoke._

_"Please don't get all emotional on us now" Pope said._

_"I'm serious guys, it's rare that we even get days like this and we need to enjoy it so I say we have a sleepover here tonight, and commit to our friendship" Sarah says traveling her eyes to everyone._

_"Yeah, but can we do it like at 9:00 because my mom wants to have family dinner since JJ got out of the hospital" Kie says scrolling through the messages that her mom had recently sent her._

_"Yes" JJ exclaimed throwing a fist into the air "Your mom always makes the best food."_

_"Yeah, we'll see you guys later" Kie stated._

_\--------------------_   
_"So, how's everything going for you JJ now that you're out of your coma?" Anna asked._

_"Just living life, I guess" JJ said digging into his food like he hadn't eaten a good meal in weeks, which he hasn't._

_Kie was silent the whole dinner. She didn't have much to say. She still felt guilty about cheating on JJ with Rafe and she was going to tell JJ, she promised herself that. There was never a good time though. All throughout the dinner JJ was happy. He was smiling, laughing and she missed that. She knew is she told him was happened between her and Rafe, his smiles and laugh would go away and it would all turn into anger and she didn't want that but she had to tell him because it was eating her alive._

_She decided to tell him at the sleepover. Not in front of all of their friends of course. But when they were alone, because if JJ did make a scene, she didn't want their friends to see it and she definitely didn't want her friends to see her crying. Kie was known as the brake, fearless type, the one to do anything for her friends no matter what and if her friends saw her cry, they would definitely look at her differently and start acting strange._

_\--------------------_   
_While everyone was laughing and joking around, Kie had slipped out the back door of JB's house and went to sit on the dock. JJ noticed this and followed right after her._

_"Hey, are you okay, you've been kinda distance ever since I got back from the hospital" JJ said sitting next to Kie on the docks._

_"JJ, there's something I have to tell you" Kie said._

_"What is it?" JJ asked now worried._

_Kie swallowed hard preparing for what she was about to tell him._

_"When you were in your coma, I was lonely and Rafe was there for me and at first we were just friends but then he started to be there for me when you weren't and we just kinda got together but I ended things last night" Kie spoke._

_They sat in silence for 5 seconds._

_"Please don't be mad" Kie said._

_"What the fuck do you mean don't be mad Kie, you fucking cheated on me and you expect me not to mad" JJ said standing up and storming off._

_"JJ, wait" Kie called but it was no use he was too far to hear her._

_There was nothing she could do, so she sat there and she cried and cried and cried._


	19. W̥o̥u̥l̥d̥ Y̥o̥u̥ R̥ḁt̥h̥e̥r̥

It had been one week since had last spoken to JJ and it killed her but she knew she deserved it, what she did was wrong. Cheating on your boyfriend when he's alive and has consciousness is one thing but cheating on him when he's in a coma and has no idea what's going on is a completely different thing. If it was her she would probably feel the way JJ does, angry frustrated and sad but it's not her in the situation it's JJ. 

Currently Kie was in her room, looking through Netflix to find something to watch to get JJ off her mind. She hadn't eaten in days but she wasn't hungry at least that's what she kept telling herself. Her and JJ had officially broke up when JJ sent her a text saying 'We're done'. The breakup was really fucking with her head and her health. She wasn't eating or drinking. She hadn't gone outside either. She was getting thinner. She hasn't texted her friends back. It was safe to say that Kie was messed up if that's as far as you want to go.

Ding. 

Her phone went off again. 

Sarah: Wanna hang out? 

Sarah: Please, Kie, I haven't seen you in a week. 

Sarah: I know you see my messages, Kie. 

Honestly, Kie did want to go with Sarah but she could not even get herself out of bed. 

Sarah: Alright that's it, I'm coming inside. 

Kiara: What the hell Sarah? Are you outside of my house? 

"Get your ass up, Kiara" Sarah yelled kicking open Kie's door. 

Kiara yelped and fell off of her bed. "What the fuck is wrong with you, Sarah?" 

"Kiara, you cannot stay in the room all week, I mean you look like a fucking donkey" Sarah spoke. 

"Okay, first of all you cannot fucking go into peoples houses and kicking open doors like a fucking robber" Kiara said getting up from the floor. 

"Well maybe if my best friend wasn't holed up in her room all damn week, I wouldn't have too" Sarah said. 

"What the hell do you want Sarah?" Kie asked. 

"I want to hang out, Kie, I haven't seen you in forever" Sarah responded. 

"I don't want to" Kie scoffed. 

"You know I'm not exactly giving you a choice, you're coming with me whether you like it or not" Sarah smirked. 

"I'll call the police and tell them you kidnapped me" Kie stated. 

"Put this on" Sarah yelled throwing an outfit at Kie that ended up hitting her in the face. 

"I already told you I'm not going" Kie said. 

"And I already told you that you don't have a choice, now put that on" Sarah said coming out of Kie's closet. 

"Ugh, fine" Kie groaned. "Will the boys be there?" 

"Yeah, is that problem?" Sarah asked. 

Of course JJ didn't tell his friends that him and Kie had broken. 

"Nope, no problem's here, I'm sure we'll have fun" Kie said putting on a fake smile. 

\-------------------  
When they got to JB's house Kie waved at JJ hoping for some type of communication between them but he just looked at her scoffed and rolled. Yeah, it was obvious he was still super mad. 

"It's so boring" Kie yells throwing her soda can into the trash.

"Well it's not like anything we can do anything, nobody is throwing any parties and all of our parents are at home so it's not like we can go there" Pope spoke. 

"I have an idea" John B says "Let's play would you rather". 

"I have a great one" JJ says smirking. "Would you rather be in a coma and have your girlfriend stay loyal by your side or be in a coma and have your girlfriend fuck another guy" 

"What did you just say?" Kie asked standing up and walking over to JJ. 

"You heard me or do I need to say it again to make sure it gets stuck in your head" JJ responds. 

"Actually yeah you might have to say it again because I don't think I heard you correctly the first time" Kie said crossing her arms. 

"I said, would you rather be in a coma and have your girlfriend stay loyal by your side or be in a coma and have your girlfriend fuck another guy" JJ said staring into Kie's eyes. 

"Uh, What the hell is going on?" Pope asked confused. 

"Because I think I would have a girlfriend who stays by your side" JJ says ignoring Pope. 

"And you did until she got lonely" Kiara yelled. 

"Bullshit excuse, that's a fucking bullshit excuse Kie and you fucking know it" JJ yelles throwing his arms into the air. 

"Well it's the only excuse I have" Kie stomped her feet. 

"So, we're just going to go" Sarah said motioning for JB and Pope to follow after her. 

"No, it's not Kie, there has to be some other excuse, there has to be, because there is no reason that you've done what you did" JJ yelled. 

"What do you want me to say, JJ?" Kie yelled. 

"Just say something, anything, just tell me why you did it" JJ says no longer angry. 

"I don't know okay, maybe I did because you weren't here and I didn't have anyone else to rely on and Rafe was there me when you weren't" Kie spoke tears forming in her eyes. 

"It was three weeks, Kie you couldn't have waited three weeks" JJ said. 

"How was I supposed to know that it was going to be 3 weeks, it could've been 3 fucking years for all I know, was I just supposed to sit here and wait for you to wake up" Kie yelled. 

"Yes, that's exactly what you were supposed to do$JJ yelled back at her. 

"If it was me in a coma and I was in it for 3 months instead of 3 weeks, you're telling me that you wouldn't hook up with some Kook you met at a party?" Kie asked. 

JJ stayed silent. 

"That's what I thought" Kiara said turning around and making her way back home.


	20. 𝕋𝕙𝕖 ℕ𝕠𝕣𝕞𝕒𝕝 𝕌𝕤

Kie was at home thinking about everything JJ had said to her. Did she regret anything she said? No. Does she wish it had gone differently? Of course. But she couldn't do anything about it now. The words have been said, the voices have yelled and now they couldn't change anything. Or so they thought.

Tap.Tap.Tap

Who the hell could that be? Kie thought walking to the window. She opened it and saw JJ. Kie didn't even bother to open it. She just walked away. 

Tap.Tap.Tap

"Ugh" Kie groaned opening the window for JJ. "What, did you come her to yell at me some more?" 

"Maybe,maybe not" He said climbing into her bedroom. 

"What the fuck are you doing here JJ" Kie asked. 

"You don't sound very happy to see me" He said.

"Why would I be, you literally just fucking yelled at me and now you're acting nice" Kie spoke. 

"Nobody said I was being nice" 

"Well, what are you doing here?" 

"I came to talk" 

"We already talked" 

"No we didn't we just yelled at each other" 

"Fine, what do you want to talk about?" She asked. 

"I just want to know why you do it" JJ said. 

"I already told you why I did it, JJ" Kie said sitting on her bed beside JJ. 

"That's not good enough, Kie, I just want to know why you couldn't wait a little longer" JJ spoke.

"Because JJ I wasn't sure if you were going to wake up and if you didn't I wouldn't have anybody, sure there's John B and Sarah and Pope but I just felt like they weren't enough and I guess I just needed more than what I already had" Kie admitted. 

"But why Rafe?" he asked. 

"Because, I knew he would be up for it, it's Rafe he's always up for anything, I just never expected to be more than it became" she spoke. "If it helps he's bad in bed" 

JJ laughed. "Yeah, that helps a little" 

"Anyways, I'm sorry and I truly mean it, I realize now that what I did hurt you and I'm truly truly sorry" Kie said looking into JJ's eyes. 

"I don't accept your apology" 

Kie was stunned. "What?" 

"You didn't let me finish, I don't accept your apology because you didn't hurt me, and honestly if I was in your shoes, I probably would have done the same thing, so I'm sorry for giving you so much shit about it" JJ spoke. 

"Thanks" Kie smiled. 

"So, does this mean we are friends again?" JJ asked. 

Kie didn't want to be friends with JJ. She wanted to get back to the normal her and JJ. The boyfriend and girlfriend Kie and JJ not friends Kie and JJ. 

"I don't want to be friends" Kie spoke. 

"Well then I guess I'll just leave then" JJ said getting up from her bed. 

"Wait" Kie stopped him. 

"Calm your tits Kie I know exactly what you meant and I guess I don't want to be friends either, I just don't know how we're going to get back to the normal us" JJ said. 

"I think I have an idea" Kie said grabbing JJ and pushing him onto to the bed with her on top. 

\--------------------  
Kie groaned as she opened her eyes. She looked over to JJ who was naked but still fast asleep. Right, they had sex, Kie remembered. She wasn't sure if it was pity sex or get-back-together sex but either way they had sex and she was going to have to deal with it eventually. 

She got up and went to look for her shirt, she didn't find it until she got to the bathroom. Jesus, what the hell did they do last night? She thought. 

Kie was thinking about leaving before JJ got the chance to wake up so they didn't have to chance to talk about what happened between them. But that would only make things worse. 

She found the rest of her clothes and put them on and then sat on her bed scrolling through her phone to see if she any text messages that she never got the chance to answer. Sure enough she did and it was from Sarah asking if she was okay. 

Sarah: Are you okay? Your fight with JJ seemed pretty intense. 

Kie: Yeah, I'm fine just needed some time to cool off. 

JJ groaned next to Kie. He was definitely not a morning person. He blinked his eyes trying to wake himself up so he didn't look as rough as he did. 

"Hey there sexy" JJ said to Kie smirking. 

"Don't even start" Kie spoke right back.

"Kiara" Anna yelled walking up the stairs. 

"Shit" Kie cursed. 

"What, what's wrong it's not like your mom thinks there's anything wrong with us sleeping in the same bed" JJ said. 

"Yeah, but you're not supposed to be in my bed naked, remember?" Kie said. 

"Right, the number one is to never fuck in the house" JJ joked. 

"It's not funny JJ, go find your clothes and put then on" Kie said walking up to her room door. 

"Dressed" JJ said giving Kie the thumbs up so that she could open the door. 

"Yeah, mom" Kie said. 

"Me and your father are going out of state to do business so that we can open a new restaurant and you'll be alone for the next two weeks so no parties" Anna said. 

"Trust me, there won't be" Kie aid recalling the times where everytime she went to a party someone always got into a fight, that someone being JJ. 

\--------------------  
"So are we seriously not going to talk about what happened yesterday?" Pope asked. 

"Nope" Kie and JJ responded. 

"I think the real question is, why are Kie and JJ in the same clothes, did you guys have angry sex last night?" Sarah giggled. 

"Cut your shit Sarah, nothing happened last night" Kie said glaring at Sarah even though she was lying. 

"If you say so" Sarah spoke putting her hands up defensively.


	21. F͓̽a͓̽c͓̽i͓̽n͓̽g͓̽ T͓̽h͓̽e͓̽ T͓̽r͓̽u͓̽t͓̽h͓̽

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was originally going to be 20 chapter but a lot of people on wattpad requested more so I wrote one final chapter that I think all of you will enjoy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was originally going to be 20 chapter but a lot of people on wattpad requested more so I wrote one final chapter that I think all of you will enjoy.

Kie and JJ were avoiding each other. Sure, they said hey to each other when they were hanging out with their friends but they never actually had a conversation.

Worst of, Rafe was pining after Kie again. That was probably her fault though. She didn't exactly apologize after calling a money controlled dickhead but she wasn't really worried about him. He only ever begged her to come back when she was speaking with JJ. But Kie didn't want Rafe back especially after she hurt JJ, and Rafe was an annoying little asshole and she was pretty sure he had a crush on this dude named Barry. 

"Please, Kie, please take me back" Rafe begged on his knees scaring Kiara. 

"How the fuck did you get in my house, Rafe?" Kie yelled dropping the knife she was holding on her kitchen floor. 

"The door was unlocked" Rafe said. 

"Yeah so, first of all im not taking you back because of JJ, second of all stop acting like a stalker and thrid of all get the fuck out of my house, Rafe" Kie said annoyance in her voice. 

\--------------------  
"Hey" Kie said to JJ. 

"Hey" JJ waved to Kie. 

"Can someone please tell me why there's so much sexual tension in this room?" Pope asked. 

"There's no sexual tension in the room Pope, and maybe if you got laid you wouldn't feel like there was any sexual tension in the room" JJ smirked. 

"You can't be one to talk JJ you haven't gotten laid in a while" Pope shot back. 

"That's enough boys" Kie said stopping them before they could say more.

"Looks like someone's feisty" JB snickered. 

Kie threw a stick at him. 

"Jesus Kie, that shit hurts" John B winced rubbing his arm.

"That sounds like a personal problem" Kie said going back to her phone. 

\--------------------  
"It's so fucking boring" Kie groaned out. 

"Well what do you suggest we do Kie, because we've been avoiding each for the past week, maybe that's why it is so boring" JJ stated. 

"It's 10:00 at night what are we supposed to do everybody's probably asleep" Kie spoke. 

"Get drunk" JJ suggested. 

"Nope, no fucking way in hell, if me and you get drunk there's no way knowing what will happen" She said. 

"Exactly, that's why getting drunk is so fun" JJ said getting up and walking over to Kie. 

"The only you want to get me drunk is so that we can have sex and that's not happening JJ" Kie told him. 

"Fine, just come inside" JJ said. 

"What are you talk-" Kie began but then got cut off when she realized that she was standing in front of JJ's house door. 

"Woah, what the hell are we doing here?" Kie asked worried that JJ's dad was inside waiting for him. 

"Don't worry, my dad's probably passed out drunk so we'll be fine" JJ said opening the door to his house. 

"So this is where you been boy, fucking some Kook so you wouldn't have to come home and take care of your responsibilities, you can't fucking up and leave you dipshit this is your home" Luke yelled throwing his beer bottle at JJ and Kie but luckily they stepped out of the way just in time. 

JJ stepped in front of Kie so he could protect her from his dad because who knew what his dad was capable of. He did which is why he wanted to protect her. 

"And you, you've been brainwashing my kid telling him that he's better than me, that's why he hasn't come home to me in months, you and your Kook ways are bullshit" Luke yelled in Kie's direction. 

"Dad, calm down" JJ spoke putting his arm in front of Kie before his dad could anything to her. 

"Shut up boy" Luke yelled punching JJ in the face. Luke punched him again and again and kicked him until there was blood everywhere. 

"JJ" Kie yelled letting her knees fall to the ground. 

"Get the fuck out of my house" Luke yelled to Kie.

Kie didn't listen to him, instead she took a bat and knocked Luke upside the head knocking him out. Kie then looked around the kitchen for a first aid kit so that she could treat JJ's wounds. She pulled out rubbing alcohol and put in on a paper towel and put it on the gash on the side of JJ's face. She heard JJ groan. 

"Ow" JJ groaned trying to move but failing. 

"Hey, don't move just stay still while I fix you up" Kie said grabbing a bandage and wrapping it around JJ's stomach. 

\--------------------  
Kie had helped JJ all the way back to her house and finished treating his wounds there. 

When Kie finished treating JJ's wounds he ended up passing out asleep. 

\--------------------  
"Ugh my head is killing me" JJ groaned feeling the scar on his forehead as he sat up in Kie's bedroom. 

"Are you okay?" Kie asked even though that was a stupid question. 

"This is why I never wanted you to come to my house Kie because of the dumb shit that my dad does" JJ spoke. 

"JJ you brought me there" Kie stated. 

"Yeah I know and now I realize that was a mistake" JJ said. 

"Just promise me that you will never go back there again ever" Kie said taking JJ 's hand. 

"Kie" 

"I mean it" 

"I promise" 

"Thank you" Kie stated. 

"You know it's weird how you have no feelings for me whatsoever but you still care about me" JJ laughed. 

"That's not something to joke about JJ, I was really worried and scared" Kie said. 

"Alright, alright I'm sorry, I guess it's just nice to know that at least one person still cares about me" JJ said taking his attention from the TV to staring into Kie's eyes. 

"Of course, I care about you, JJ you're my boyfriend" Kie said not catching her slipup. 

"Boyfriend" 

"Yeah, I guess you're my boyfriend again" Kie said smiling at JJ. 

JJ kissed Kie hard wanting more. 

"JJ, are you sure, I don't want to hurt you more that you already are" Kie said pulling away from JJ. 

"Trust me Kie, you can't" JJ said as he and Kie fell onto the bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading hope you enjoyed.


	22. A̤l̤l̤ H̤e̤l̤l̤ H̤a̤s̤ B̤e̤e̤n̤ L̤e̤t̤ L̤o̤o̤s̤e̤

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 87 FREAKING KUDOS. THANK YOU SO MUCH. i present you chapter 22, sorry for the wait.

Rafe was furious. Furious that Kie went back to JJ. Sure, he had said he felt bad for the dude but that was only because he was trying to get Kie to sleep with him and it had worked until JJ woke up. He didn't know what to do to get Kie back. Honestly he didn't even want Kie for Kie he wanted Kie for sex. Although he could sex with any other girl if he tried, he wanted Kie because well Kie did wonders in bed. All he knew is that he wanted Kie back and all he needed was a plan. 

\--------------------  
Kie on the other hand was happy. Not the I'm-crazy-in-love happy but the I'm-actually-enjoying-life happy. Her And JJ had finally made up and everything was back to normal. Pope had a girlfriend, a nice girlfriend who actually loved him. John B and Sarah were still the same except they were more annoying and they made out everywhere they went. JJ's doing much better he's somewhat happy, he's still upset that he brought Kie to his house even though he swore he would never do that. 

Life was good for the pogues and the non official pogues (Sarah) 

"Life is fucking amazing" Kie yelled to her friends. "Come on get up off of your phones and get in the water" 

"Not everyone had sex last night Kie so they're not as happy as you" Sarah yelled back throwing a beach ball at Kie.

"Normally, I would be upset that you just said that but I'm happy right now so I'll let it slide" Kie said to Sarah. "Come on babe get in the water with me" 

"I love you, Kie but that's a no for me and I just ate so I have to wait 30 minutes" JJ spoke to Kie. 

"Ugh, you guys are so depressing" Kie groaned falling onto the hammock she was sharing with JJ. 

"I mean we're all friends with you, Kie, so I'm not exactly surprised" Sarah joker to towards. 

"Bitch" Kie threw sand at Sarah. 

"Hey, don't get mad at me for telling the truth, Kie" Sarah laughed. 

"Looks like everybody's having fun" A voice spoke. 

Everybody whipped their head around so quick that they could've gotten whiplash. They were with Rafe smirking when they turned around. 

Everyone groaned. 

"What, you guys aren't happy to see me" Rafe chuckled grabbing a beer from the cooler and sitting down next to Kie on her hammock which made JJ sit up on high alert. "Oh relax, lover boy, I'm just here to hang out with my friends"

"Fuck off Rafe, nobody here likes you, literally everybody here fucking hates your guts" Pope spoke. 

Rafe laughed. "Really, cause that wasn't the case when JJ was in the hospital because as I rember everyone loved me" 

"You were just somebody that tagged along but we never actually liked you" JB spoke now sitting up on his hammock instead of laying down. 

"Really, care to tell them, Kie?" Rafe questioned Kie. 

"That's enough" JJ spoke standing up and walking over to Rafe. 

"And what are you gonna do?" Rafe questioned JJ. " Threaten me to stay away from friends and if I don't you're going to track me down and kill me" 

"No, I'm just going to ask you nicely to leave" JJ spoke not angry at all. 

"Yeah, no thanks, I'm good right here, exactly where I'm sitting and by the way you guys have some really good beer, care to tell me where you get it from" Rafe spoke. 

Nobody even cared to deal with Rafe anymore, so they let him be, that is until he got to drunk and decided to do something he shouldn't have done. 

"You guys are such great study buddies, we should do this all the time" Rafe slurred grabbing his 7th beer from the cooler. 

Most people would do something if they saw their "friend" drink 7 beers but Rafe wasn't really their friend so they ignored him. 

"We should all jump into the pool naked" Rafe slurred again standing up and walking over to the water taking his shirt off. 

Again everyone ignored him. 

"Come on guys it'll be fun" Rafe said. 

"No fucking way, you're not getting the pleasure of seeing me naked" Kie spoke throwing an empty beer can at Rafe to get him to stop taking off his clothes. 

"It's nothing I haven't seen before" Rafe smirked. 

Kie gasped. Sarah Gasped. John B gasped. JJ gasped even though he already knew. Pope laughed. 

"What the hell is he talking about?" Sarah questioned Kie. 

"I have no idea" Kie acted innocent even though she wasn't. "You know your brother he always says some weird shit and he never knows what he's talking about" Kie looked back down at her phone trying to ignore her friends staring at her. 

"You know exactly what I'm talking about, Kiara" Rafe spoke walking over to her. 

"Aren't you supposed to be drunk or some shit" Kie questioned Rafe. 

"It's called faking" 

"What the hell are you talking about?" Sarah asked Rafe. 

"I'm talking about the night5that you ditched Kiara because you didn't want her to get close to you or some shit, I can never keep up with girl drama, she came running to me" Rafe admitted. 

Kie's jaw dropped. Kie knew was Rafe was a dickhead but she didn't think he would reveal what actually happened that night between them two. 

"I have no idea what you're talking about" Kie acted innocent again. 

"Yes you do, Kie, or do I need to act out the scene for you" Rafe glared his eyes toward Kie. 

Pope and JB were cracking up in the background and JJ was staring to join in too. 

"I think I'm gonna throw up" Sarah gagged picturing the picture of Kie and her brother in her head. That was probably more digusting then her and Topper actually like really going out.


	23. Awͦkⷯwͬaⷬrͣdⷥ Teⷪnͨsͮiͩoͣnⷥ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i know i haven't updated in a while and that's only because i had really bad writers block but im back now. unfortunately, updates won't be as frequent as they used to be and the chapters won't be as long until i get off of this stupid writers block. ill probably update this book every 3-4 days with about 500-700 words until i can do 1000 words. i am still trying to figure out how many chapters this book will have but it's not finished yet so yay.

"So are we just going to ignore all the tension in this room" Pope spoke finally breaking the silence that filled the room.

"Yes, Pope, that's exactly what we're trying to do" JJ replied smacking his hand against his face.

"Well, we should stop because it's not very pleasant, and I would like some answers" Pope said taking a sip of his beer

"Answers to what?" Kie questioned.

"You know what I'mtalking about Kie, I want answers to how you fucked Rafe when JJ was in the hospital and nobody knew" Pope answered Kie's question curious.

"I refuse to talk about that" Kie said placing a finger over her mouth and trailing it down her lips as if she was locking her lips so she couldn't speak. 

"Actually, now that someone mentioned it, I wanna know too" JJ demanded the answer out of Kie. 

"I'm not saying anything" Kie finally broke. 

"Just answer the question, Kie and I promise we'll leave you alone" JJ pleaded hoping Kie would actually give him a real answer. 

"You promise" Kie spoke up. 

"Promise"

"Alright fine" Kie began. "You guys might think that Rafe is a bad guy and he really is but he has a soft side to him and I was lucky enough to see it, when JJ was in the hospital, Rafe was there for me, he would always make sure I was okay and that I didn't distance myself from you guys" Kie explained further. "Things didn't get serious until one day he took me out to the beach, and I don't know but we were just in the moment and he kissed me, at first I didn't know what was going on but I didn't think anything of it because it felt right, and after that things just started to fall into place until finally JJ woke up and I decided to break things off with Rafe" Kie finished. 

"Holy shit" Everyone exclaimed. 

"That actually kind of makes sense" JJ spoke looking directly at Kie. "If I were in your position, I would probably go with Rafe too, he sounds like a nice guy" 

"Speak of the devil" Sarah spoke pointing to Rafe walking over to them with Barry in tow. 

"What are you doing here?" John B asked. 

"I wanted to hang out with my friends" Rafe responsed.

"And what is he doing here?" Pope asked pointing to Barry. 

"He's my boyfriend and I wanted him to meet you guys" Rafe answered. 

Everyone's mouth hung open in shock at what Rafe just said. 

"You're g-g-gay" Kie stammered looking at Rafe. 

"Yeah, after my experience with you, I released I liked guys a whole lot more, and Barry's really hot so he turned up at the right time" Rafe answered. 

"Fuck you, Rafe" Kie laughed. 

"You already have" Rafe spoke back, bringing Barry to sit down with his newly found friends.

The group spent the rest of the night talking about random things and they actually had fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey guys, i know i haven't updated in a while and that's only because i had really bad writers block but im back now. unfortunately, updates won't be as frequent as they used to be and the chapters won't be as long until i get off of this stupid writers block. ill probably update this book every 3-4 days with about 500-700 words until i can do 1000 words. i am still trying to figure out how many chapters this book will have but it's not finished yet so yay.


	24. ραяτγ τιмє

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyyyyy so i know this chapter is really short and that's probably because i have something big planned for the next chapter.

"Nope, there's no fucking way in hell" 

"Come on, it'll be fun" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"No" 

"Yes" 

"We're not throwing another fucking party, JJ" 

"Why not?" 

"Do I really need to answer that?" 

"Alright, I get it but please it'll be super fun and everyone will be super wasted" 

"No fucking way, JJ" 

"Please, Sarah?" JJ pouted. 

"No" 

"I'm asking Kie then" JJ said turning on his heels and walking away. 

"Kiara" JJ yelled running towards her. 

"No" 

"You don't even know what i was going to ask"

"You wanted to throw a party" 

"No I didn't" 

"Do i need to ask Sarah?" 

"Fineeeee, i wanted to throw a party, can i?" 

"No" 

"But why?" 

"Because you always manage to get yourself into fights" 

"Lies"

"It's a no, JJ" 

"I'm throwing a party" 

"Whatever JJ but if you manage to end up drunk in the middle of mexico don't say i didn't warn you" 

\--------------------  
Surprisingly the party was going well and everyone was getting along. 

"I told you it would turn out good" JJ spoke making his way over Kie with his second cup of alcohol. 

"That's probably because everyone is high, dumbass, I'm surprised that nobody ended up getting tossed in the fire" 

"Jesus Kie, what's your problem with people ending up in unexpected places?" JJ asked.

"They're not unexpected they're just not a expected possibility" Kie answered. 

"Ooooooooh deep answer" JJ slurred. 

"Looks like someone's a little drunk" Kie observed. 

"Ehh, I'm fine, and plus i haven't gotten into any trouble tonight" JJ spoke. 

"Well the night's not over yet" Kie spoke.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okayyyyyyy so i know this chapter is really short and that's probably because i have something big planned for the next chapter.


End file.
